When You Look At Me
by rebelwilla
Summary: SEQUEL to Light Laboratory - She survived being kidnapped by the Joker, that would be the least of her problems. She'll embark on another journey that will lead her to the truth of who her real family is...
1. Beautiful Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I'm back! This is my lovely sequel to Light Laboratory! I'm really excited becuase Young Justice is back too. I want to thank my amazing beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (~Wicked~). Happy Reading! :)

Summary: Nicky survived being kidnapped by the Joker, that would be the least of her problems. She'll embark on another journey that will lead her to the truth of who her real family is, what is important to her and if all's fair in love and war. Between crazy ex's, a hopeful new flame and entering a whole new world, Nicky's screwed. [And not in the good way ;)]

* * *

><p><strong>Nicky's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes to see the face behind my storyteller. Tilting my head to the left I saw Dick Grayson, adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. Raising an eyebrow, I clutched at his hand hoping that he'd look at me and tell me that everything that happened was a dream. That I really wasn't kidnapped by the Joker. That maybe I just passed out and had a really trippy, drug induced nightmare.

Dick seemed to be awed that I woke to his story. He had wide beautiful sapphire eyes. Eyes you could get lost in, but I seemed to be immune. Mainly because I wanted to know how the hell I ended up in a hospital when I knew for sure that I was on the floor of an old factory, I think. Was it the next day? How long was I out for?

I vaguely remember the promises I made to myself while "battling" in the factory. Wait, was I fighting someone? I promised to be nice to the next person I saw, hug them even. Dick seemed sweet enough; after all he took the time to sit at my bedside. How did he know that I loved hearing about stories? Didn't matter, I don't like going against my word. I scooted up with as much energy that I could muster and slowly wrapped my arms around the young teen.

He chuckled, "Not that I mind but, what's with the hugging?"

I smiled. It was nice having someone around that didn't know me. It was very refreshing. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Common sense smacked me back into reality. What the hell was someone like Dick Grayson sitting at my bedside for? I know for a fact our paths have never crossed, he's the son to the richest man in New York. There is no such thing as coincidence.

"You must be asking yourself why I'm here, right?" Dick smiled.

"Yeah, I'd really like to hear that explanation." I said.

"Well...I don't know how to say this but…"

"I only remember bits and pieces of what happened; so if you could hurry up, that'd be great."

"No need to be distraught, I'd rather you be traught. Long story short, you're my cousin." He beamed.

"Besides your improper use of the English language…what are you talking about?"

"Bruce is your Uncle. Here, it's on the news. They've been talking about it every hour on the hour." Dick pressed buttons on the remote.

"_This is Vicki Vale reporting live outside of Gotham Memorial hospital. Superman has just addressed the media on the condition of Nicole Schwartz, half-niece of Bruce Wayne. I've been notified that her cousin Dick Grayson has been sitting at her bedside for several hours. Wait…I'm getting some new information…yes, I'm getting inside reports that Miss Schwartz is awake. I'll have more on this interesting development in the next hour."_

"Ugh! I hate Vicki Vale," I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled, "You believe me now, my dear cousin?"

One report from Vicki Vale was not going to convince me. I would need hard solid proof. A DNA test would suffice. Anything other than a report from that media tramp. Dick was still observing me, waiting for my next reaction.

"I'm going to need a bit more evidence, to prove that I'm somehow related to Bruce Wayne."

Dick grabbed a newspaper behind him. He flipped to the first page of it and plopped it in my lap.

"There, that's this morning's paper. I'm sure you'll find all the evidence you need, Jolene."

I started skimming over the headline and article, "Why are you calling me…"

_**Gotham City's New Heir**_

_Bruce Wayne's tragedy and story is well-known, but what no one knew was that he still had family left. After losing his mother and father in a seemingly senseless double homicide, the young mogul was thought to be the last of the Wayne family. There are documents proving this wrong. _

_Thomas Wayne had a child before he married Bruce's mother, Martha Wayne. Damita Jenkins was born May 13, 1972. Romeo and Juliet straight to the core. Bruce Wayne had an older half-sister, Jenkins, who went undetected for her whole life. _

_She later married chemical engineer, Jack Morrison. Only more sad news would follow that Damita died during child birth, the child survived but seemed to be lost. Jack Morrison had gone missing from all good society shortly after his wife's passing. So what became of the child? _

_Nicole Schwartz, born Jolene Nicole Morrison, was documented living at St. Katherine's orphanage since age five. Schwartz threw her time into her studies and her love for the fine arts. She attended the Catholic school run by the orphanage, excelling in all activities she took up, including theatre, choir and the piano. The girl was quite ambitious; she fought to become emancipated by the state at sixteen years of age. She also graduated from St. Katherine's at sixteen. Nicole then enrolled into the Gotham University School of Business. Schwartz paid herself through college and living expenses working long hours at the Devil's Alehouse bar._

_Yes, it seems the family business ran through her veins without her even knowing it. Imagine the surprise someone would have when overhearing Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler, talking to the dean about Schwartz. Pennyworth, was inquiring about Schwartz's classes._

_Until Bryn Thorne, computer science major and Schwartz's apparent best friend, filed a missing persons' report, all leads were cold. Thorne had raised all sorts of calamity at Gotham City's police department. Genuinely worried about her best friend. It wasn't until this afternoon that everyone received information which opened this case beyond recognition. _

_DNA tests have come into light, marking Schwartz as Wayne's niece, both of them sharing a rare genetic marker which was pass down from Thomas Wayne. Schwartz was transported to Gotham Memorial hospital, via helicopter, late in the night to be monitored. Her condition is not known at the time but, where was she flown in from? It is confirmed: she was flown in from the Hall of Justice._

_What could warrant an eighteen year old the attention of the Justice League? One thing's for sure: Gotham City has a 'Billion Dollar Princess' in the making._

**Written by: Vicky Vale**

"Okay…I believe you," I murmured.

He patted my shoulder, "Knew you would, I know that it's a lot to digest but you have me and a whole waiting room full of people who care about you too."

"Waiting room?"

"Oh yeah! I could hear them fighting this whole time too" Dick chuckled.

"I really don't feel like dealing with people right now."

"Well that's too bad because you're going to have to see me," said a baritone voice.

Looking up I saw a tall, muscled man coming towards me. His has medium brown hair with cat-like, stormy eyes. Who the hell was he?

"You must be confused, naturally. I'm Dr. Leland Pierce; I'm going to be monitoring you for a few more days," he said, smiling

"Why can't I leave now?" I asked

Dr. Pierce frowned, "Because you were exposed to a highly corrosive chemical. The fact that you survived is a medical miracle. Besides, Batman would have my head if I let you go without a proper diagnosis."

"Please listen to the doctor. I've sat by your bedside once, I don't want to have to do it again." Dick said sternly. After a momentary silence, he began silently pleading with a puppy dog pout.

Oh no! I don't think I'll be able to resist that face. He's just so, so, so... cute. Aw man, I have to give in. I don't think I can take much more of this face. Damn him for looking like a cherub. Wait…BATMAN! Batman saved me or was involved with saving me?

"Fine. But I won't like it," I sighed, defeated.

"Knew you would!" said Dick, smiling.

Dr. Pierce beamed, "I'm glad that she'll have someone to keep her in bed then. Make sure she rests and isn't put under any stress."

Dick and I watched as my doctor left. Most likely to alert the waiting room that I was alive and kicking. I hope Dick was joking about there being a room full of people. I don't think I have the energy to deal with anyone else today.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Waiting Room<strong>_

Dr. Pierce walked back to the waiting room with good news. It's always good to tell the family that their loved one is well. Slowly turning the knob of the door, the doctor used quick strides into the room. All eyes were trained onto him.

"I've got great news!" He beamed.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"Nicole has woken up and is resting comfortably!"

"That's great! Can we see her?" Bryn asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with that but my patient has expressed that she'd rather spend time with her cousin at the moment." Dr. Pierce said.

"As long as she's alright. I've got to get back to the Alehouse, the place doesn't run itself you know," Ethan nodded, leaving the waiting room.

"I need to go get Nicky some stuff from the gift shop. She loves those big teddy bears. I think I'll get her one," Nathan smiled.

"Doctor, does Nicole require anything else?" Bruce asked, still concerned.

Dr. Pierce stared, "Yes: do not stress her out. She's gone through a traumatic experience I'm sure. I don't think a police interrogation is going to help with lowering stress."

"Doctor, this is a police matter. Unfortunately, that is my job, interrogating people. Even if they're in the hospital." Commissioner Gordon said.

Jason smirked, "Sounds like a shitty job to me."

"I agree." Nathan said.

Bryn fumed, "Don't agree with that asshat! He shouldn't even be here. Nicky doesn't want to see him."

"How would you know, little girl?" Jason scoffed.

"Because she told me so and if you don't want this whole room to know of what you've done to her, I suggest you get out. Now." said Bryn, glaring daggers.

"That a threat?" Jason asked, a mocking laughter in his eyes.

Bryn laughed, "No bitch, it's a promise!"

No sooner had the words fallen from Bryn's lips, she launched herself at Jason. Attempting to choke him out, but was pulled off from Jason by her twin brother and Dr. Pierce. The whole room fell into a very awkward, unsettling silence.

* * *

><p>Nicole had spent a few more hours getting to know her little cousin. If anything he made her laugh so hard that her sides hurt. Yes, Dick Grayson was the perfect distraction. Despite the media lurking outside, Nicole felt calm and happy around her cousin. His aura was omnipotent and mirthful. Nicole had no problems with that. She didn't want to bring up the fact that she knew virtually nothing about her new "Uncle". She guessed that it was time to face her visitors.<p>

Nicky sighed, "I think I'm ready. Can you get Bryn for me? I'm sure she's in there raising hell trying to see me."

"Sure. Just her?" Dick smiled.

"Yeah. Knowing her she wouldn't want me being seen like this." Nicky motioned to her poor appearance.

"No problem, be right back." Dick flitted out of the room and down the hall to the waiting room.

The Boy Wonder opened the door to find the room had an unsettling vibe to it. Between all of the glaring done by the occupants of the room, Dick almost wanted to shut the door and run. Dick looked to his right to see his big brother, Jason Todd, glaring at a pretty blonde.

"_So not traught." _Dick thought.

"Um, Bryn?" Dick asked, looking at the only female in the room.

"Yeah? You're Dick, no wonder Nicky wanted to see you. You're too cute," she said, pinching his cheeks.

"Yeah, she wants to see you and you should probably bring that huge bag with you." Dick said, rubbing at his cheeks, while attempting to smile.


	2. Drop Dead Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: So...wasn't yesterday's YJ episode really good? Yes, it was! XD I want to thank my amazing beta **TheWickedWizardOfOz** (~Wicked~). I want to thank those of you who reviewed, I loved hearing from you and I can't wait to see your reviews. Tell me what you think about how I wrote everyone, I found myself debating if I got Bruce right or not.

**Code Purple**

I'm glad that you love Bryn! I can only say that she keeps getting better. ;)

**Morphine Black**

Uh...so sorry to say that you'll have to wait a bit to see Black Canary. But when she comes up, she won't go away.

**Aralyn187**

Thank you! I love getting new readers and I hope that I won't let you down, sweetie.

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

><p>This was torture! I should have never asked Dick to get Bryn for me. Bryn has me inside of my hospital room's bathroom, giving me what she calls a "makeover". When really it was a full on assault of fruity scented body scrub, hair products and make up; if she wasn't my best friend...<p>

"Now put this on!" Bryn demanded.

It was a short, purple lace nightgown. She must be crazy! There is no way I'm wearing that. I don't care for who I'm seeing, why should I put so much effort into what I look like. I'm in a hospital for crying out loud! I don't even put this much effort into what I look like on a normal day.

"I hope you brought pajamas because there is no way I'm wearing that! Bryn, why is this such a big deal? I get that you're trying to be a great friend but this is ridiculous."

"Trust me, after you see who all was in that waiting room, you'll thank me. Oh fine, I've got a T-shirt and pajama bottoms for you to wear." Bryn pouted.

Bryn began digging around her bag, pulling out a black T-shirt with Woodstock from Peanuts on it. I put it on and found it to be a little tight in the chest area. I've got more there than Bryn does. The shirt fell at my belly button. I'm also much taller than Bryn too; hope that's not a problem for the bottoms.

"Here, they are long on me so they should fit fine on you." Bryn nodded.

Putting them on, they fit fine but I was a little self conscious about my midriff showing. Bryn noticed me pulling at the shirt, she slapped my hands away.

"Don't be so nervous! You look great, now get out there and get into your bed." Bryn ordered.

I walked out of the bathroom happy that Bryn's "makeover" was over with. I noticed Nathan was in the room now, trying to hide something big and blue behind his back. Dick was chuckling at me. I pouted, snuggling under the covers of my bed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You look so nervous! It's only a few family friends…" Dick smirked.

Nathan laughed, handing me a giant blue teddy bear. Upon seeing the bear I squealed, I've always wanted to keep some bears around but I couldn't afford them with always having to pay for school…

"Oh crap! Finals! I've totally missed finals, a whole semester's worth of money and work gone down the drain!" I shouted.

"It has already been taken care of" said a smooth, even-toned voice.

Looking up, my jaw almost dropped. I was so focused in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the room being filled with most of the business world's elite. Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, his heir Roy Harper and Michael Jon Carter. What episode of the Twilight Zone did I land in? Why am I only now noticing how attractive they look? This isn't right; I'm totally not prepared for this. None of my business proposals are around. My life is so unfair! What are the Commissioner and Jason doing here?

"What do you mean 'it has already been taken care of'," I asked, my eyebrow rose.

"I had Alfred talk with your professors, it seems that you been given full credit." Bruce Wayne said.

I don't know how I feel about that. Just because I'm his niece, doesn't mean he can make loop holes for me. Very unsettling, but I'm too proud to say it. I'll have to bite my tongue on this one.

"Thanks…I guess," I said, turning to Dick.

Bryn asked, "Where's Barry?"

"He had to go out of town but wanted you know that he's happy you're awake, Nicole." Bruce said.

"Okay…" I huffed, crossing my arms.

I looked around the room. My visitors had brought me roses, other various flowers and get well cards. Peachy, I just wish someone would tell me why my ex was here. I turned my attention to Gordon, who just cleared his throat.

"Miss Schwartz, I have a few questions to ask you" said Commissioner Gordon.

"Yeah, whatever…"

He asked, "What did you do on the ninth of December?"

I thought hard. Wasn't that the day that this all started? A Friday, I think. Whatever I'll give him a bullshit answer. Man, I hate the police.

"Okay, that was Friday, right?" I asked.

Gordon nodded, "Yes, today is a Wednesday."

I tilted my head, "I've been out for five days! Was anyone going to tell me this?"

"Answer the question, please." Gordon said.

"I was running late for class, got a ride with a neighbor, and got to class on time. Took the rail to work and got kidnapped by a psychotic clown by the end of the night."

"How do you know Ricky Esposito?" Gordon asked.

"Why do you need to know?" I rolled my eyes.

"He was murdered that same night, answer the question."

"What! I talked to Rick that night. I even poured his drinks, he was fine. Did the Joker do it?" I asked, shocked.

"No, but we have a pretty good idea who did." Gordon said.

I scoffed, "I'm sorry but it sounds as if I'm a suspect and unless I have an evil twin or I could be at two places at once-"

"We've got strands of hair and DNA on both the body and the crime scene. It wouldn't be a stretch to have a cover up. The times match up, whoever it is let the Joker out too," he responded.

I glared, "So what you're trying to tell me is that I killed Rick, then fled the Alehouse and I "let" myself get kidnapped to cover up murdering Rick. Then somehow I managed to evade _Batman _and I pretended to be comatose. Is that it?"

"Not by a long shot. No, there's no way that you did it alone. You had accomplices, maybe?" Gordon stared at Bryn and Nathan.

"Are you serious? So Bryn, Nathan and I plotted to murder Rick just for the hell of it? Yeah, that makes sense. Unless you're here to arrest me, you can get the hell _out_ of my hospital room." I yelled.

"I'm not done-"

"Oh yes you are! Unless you want me to get out of this bed and mess up your face. You need to get out. I'll give ten seconds, good bye!" I waved.

The Commissioner left hesitantly with a "Don't leave town" response, slamming the door. He's lucky I didn't throw a vase of flowers at his head. I thought my doctor said I shouldn't be stressed. I guess the police think they're above doctor's orders. Looking up I see Jason smirking at me. Ugh, time to get rid of problem number two.

"Stop smirking or I'll slap the smirk off your face. Why are you even here? I don't want to see you. I broke up with you, remember?" I scoffed.

"I told you so!" Bryn crowed, smugly.

Jason smiled, "Aw c'mon! We both know that you didn't mean it. You were just a tad bit angry at me."

I looked at Bryn and Nathan, "Please cover up Dick's eyes and ears for me,"

I watched as they reached over (much to Dick's displeasure), Bryn covering his eyes, while Nathan covered Dick's ears. There was no way that I let my baby cousin hear the language that would come out of my mouth. Turning to Jason, I used a string of colorful, inappropriate words to tell Jason just how I feel about him. I turned to the twins and nodded. They let go of Dick, but Bryn was still laughing her head off at Jason.

"Damn! She's got a mouth on her, Bruce. Phew! You're in trouble." Oliver slapped Bruce's back.

Jason said, "Again, I think you've been spending a little too much time with Bryn-"

"Get out, before I throw a vase at your head!" I screamed, reaching for the vase on at my bedside.

He backed away from my bed at stood at the door, but he didn't leave.

"Hey! The doctor said that you shouldn't be put under any stress. Just ignore him, please," Dick pleaded.

_Again with that face! Ugh..._

"Yeah, whatever." I frowned.

_There is no way that this day could be salvaged._

Walking straight to my bed was a red haired, green eyed teenager. He was dressed in a custom tailored business suit and looked a bit uncomfortable under my gaze. He handed me a dozen yellow tulips, they happen to be my favorite flower. He had a dazzling smile though but that didn't mean that my day still wasn't going to hell in a hand basket.

He smiled, "I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?"

I know that this probably wasn't appropriate for the moment but I giggled and that bubbled over to a full blown laugh. I could see that I'd hurt his feelings a bit. I needed to tell him that this was on me.

I giggled, "Don't worry I'm not laughing at you, sweetie. It has been a long time since someone's hit on me. Trust me it's much appreciated!"

"Well then, my day is made up." He laughed.

"I'm Nicky," I extended my hand

"Roy," he shook my hand, sitting on my bed.

I smiled, "How did you know I love tulips?"

"Lucky guess."

I tilted my head, "So, I'm not busy whenever they let me out of here. You want to go see Jay-Z & Kanye West's 'Watch the Throne' tour next week?"

"Sure," Roy nodded.

"Great!" I smiled, while looking at Jason.

Roy stood up and announced to Oliver that he would be going back to his hotel and that he'd see me next week. He somehow dragged Jason out of the room with him. It didn't matter to me, I had a date with Roy and I'd make sure that it would be perfect.

"Oh, I know that look! Someone has a _crush_," Nathan teased.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours later…<strong>_

The grown-ups were talking over in a corner, keeping an ear on us. We completely ignored them, self absorbed in my adventures that I couldn't remember.

"Can you remember anything that happened at the factory?" Dick asked.

"Well…apparently Batman saved me. But for some reason I feel like that isn't the case." I said.

Dick frowned at my statement.

"Dude, maybe you were in the Batmobile! The Dark Knight saved your life. You owe him like eternal servitude or something." Nathan smiled.

Bryn suggestively grinned, "I know what she could give him."

"Bryn, it's neither the time nor place to be talking about that!" I whispered.

"Oh c'mon! It's a valid gift of appreciation." Bryn smirked.

I laughed, "It is also the world's oldest profession!"

"Come on, try to remember if you saw the Batmobile!" said Nathan, insistent on finding out about the Batmobile, apparently.

I didn't know what to tell him: I couldn't remember! Then in an instant, a memory came over me strongly. I saw the inside of a speeding vehicle; it was tricked out with all sorts of lights and gadgets. Intense pain racked through my body, I felt a gloved hand feeling at my forehead. A rough voice telling me to 'hold on' and that he was 'so sorry'. My breathing caused my whole body to move.

The memory faded and I looked at the people who surrounded me. They all were giving me strange looks.

"Nicky, are you okay? You spaced out on us for a minute." Bryn snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"I'm fine. Nathan, I was in the Batmobile and I'm very sure that Batman was not driving within the speed limit."

"Awesome! I can't believe that you were in the Batmobile!" cried Nathan, smiling.

I asked, "What were you talking about while I spaced out?"

"Bryn and I were discussing how much of the female and male population of Gotham likes Batman. Dick thinks that a majority of teenage girls have a crush on Robin." Nathan crowed.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Doesn't every woman or man want Batman or Robin to sneak into their back den, if you know what I mean?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Um, not this woman, I'm mortified that I had to be rescued by Batman. I know a lot of criminals, I feel like I'm betraying them in some way. It's not a good look," I shook my head.

"Don't think of it being betrayal, think of it like an upgrade!" Dick poked at my side.

"Yeah, because criminals are so understanding. Speaking of criminals…what are we going to do about us being suspected of murder?" I asked.

"We can't go home to our parents. They'll know. They have this freakish ability to detect when things are not right." Bryn said.

I sighed, "I could talk to a guy who knows another guy about tampering with evidence…"

"Absolutely not!" Bruce yelled.

They four of us sat in shock as we watched my "Uncle" use an authoritative tone of voice. It almost sounded familiar to me…

"That is what we have attorney's for, Nicole. You are not going to use any under-handed ways to get yourself out of this." Bruce said sternly.

See, now I know living with him is going to suck. Bryn should tell him, I don't take too kindly to being treated like a child. I'm going to have to lay down the law with him later. This isn't over.

"Okay! Didn't know you were already lawyered up. We'll follow the textbook procedure this time around then." I gritted my teeth.

A nurse poked her head into the room calling for the end of visiting hours. I was too happy to get Wayne out of my room. Where does he get off? He better get use to the fact that I'm from the bad side of town and I know criminals. His rich, arrogant attitude is not going to fly with me. I'll just bide my time, waiting for when he does or says something really stupid. Then he's going to get it.


	3. Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: So...wasn't yesterday's YJ episode really good? Yes, it was! XD I want to thank my amazing beta **TheWickedWizardOfOz** (~Wicked~). I want to thank those of you who reviewed, I loved hearing from you and I can't wait to see your reviews.

* * *

><p>"Finally! I thought you would never get out of that hospital," Bryn exclaimed loudly.<p>

It was Saturday morning when Dr. Pierce had deemed me worthy of stepping out of the hospital. He seemed a little too enthusiastic about me calling him about any side effects from the Justice League treatment. Not that I'd mind calling but, I don't like hospitals. Having to stay in one for more than three days was agonizing. Between bad soap operas and reading the newspaper all day, I was ready to go back to the real world.

"You said it!" I said, laughing.

"Your stay couldn't have been that bad, didn't a certain red head visit you yesterday." Bryn said, grinning knowingly.

Ah, yes. Roy Harper had come to visit me again with another dozen yellow tulips. My misery had ended the moment the nurse checked my vitals and he walked in. Roy had been in meetings all day and finally got a chance to be out of a conference room. What made me happy was the fact that his break time was used to see me at the hospital.

"Get that smile off of your face! You make it way too obvious that you like him; but, I'm glad that you've moved on, finally." Bryn, grabbing my arm, dragging me to a department store.

Alfred, my "Uncle," Bruce's butler thought it would be a good idea to shop for clothes to fill up my closet. He promptly handed over keys to a brand new Bentley and an envelope. I still haven't opened the envelope but Bryn sure is having fun driving an expensive car around. In fact Bryn nearly broke the speed limit while driving us to a high end store.

"I can't help it! He's just so…I don't know. He seems different."

"He made you laugh. That's the key with you, which isn't a bad thing. It's just that you can fall for someone way too easily. Oh! We have to get you into this skirt." Bryn said, smiling slyly.

The skirt Bryn held up most likely wouldn't reach my mid thigh. Sometimes I think she wants me to dress like a hooker. I flipped over the price tag to see that the skirt cost five-hundred dollars. What store did she drag me into?

"That's crazy! Put that down right now, Bryn," I scolded.

"But Nicky! You'd look great in it, you have killer legs. You need to show them off more often!"

I shook my head and rubbed at the back of my neck. I felt weird, self conscious weird. Maybe like someone was watching me. Turning my head back slightly I noticed shoppers randomly milling about but no one directly staring at me. Hmm, I guess I'm being paranoid.

"Okay! You need to try all of this on, dressing room is that way. Muévalo!" Bryn ordered.

During my musings, I didn't see Bryn scurry around until she brought back a basket filled with blouses, skirts, pants, and dresses. I reached into my pocket and felt Alfred's envelope from earlier. No harm in finding out what's in it. Ripping up the item, my eyes popped out. There nestled innocently in the envelope was a platinum credit card. This is going to be a long day…

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked me into getting a spa treatment. Each one cost more than a thousand dollars!" I shouted, knotting my eyebrows.<p>

"Nicky you needed it. Relaxation is the key to the paranoia that you were experiencing earlier, besides you have to admit that this is heaven!" Bryn moaned in pleasure.

Bryn and I were being "worked on" by Gotham City's best masseurs. She was enjoying it and I was tenser than-

My masseur gasped, "You are way too tense, when was the last time you had s-"

"Don't finish that statement!" I ordered.

"You need to relax and let my hands soothe you. Go to a happy place," he murmured.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and tried to relax. My mind drifted off again, wondering where my little cousin went this weekend. Dick didn't come to see me yesterday, I would have thought, it being a Friday, that he'd at least pop in to say "Hi."

"Maybe she'd be more relaxed in the steam room?" Bryn's masseur asked.

"Follow me, sweetie, you'll love our steam room. It's the best tech this side of the state!" my masseur exclaimed, smiling.

I got up, cautiously wrapping a towel around me then I tied my hair up in a bun. This steam room better be worth the money, relaxation my ass. I followed him to another hallway that led to a beautiful area with a rustic design. He opened a door to a veil of steam, stepping aside to let me in, telling me that an attendant would be near for assistance and promptly shut it behind me.

I sat down in a corner letting the steam pass over me, loose strands of hair sticking to the sides of my face and forehead. Actually this wasn't so bad, in fact it felt really good, like getting a sudden boost from energy drinks. Taking in a deep breath I smiled, was this my life now, wasting a ton of money every weekend, lounging about at a spa. I hope not. I'd like to earn some of my own money. Another grin found its way to my face as another rush of steam came over me. Just when all was peaceful and serene a loud crash could be heard to my far left.

I looked up to see some type of hybrid creature kick down the steam room door and turn its ugly head towards me. Oh great! Another crash was heard as the creature was pinned to the wall by arrows, red, green and something bat shaped. With a gust of air and a red blur, the creature was handcuffed by: The Flash! My jaw hit the floor when I noticed the other occupants of the room. They say lightning only strikes once, which must be a lie. Because I saw Batman standing alongside Green Arrow and Red Arrow… or at least I think that's his name.

Their eyes settled on me.

"Uh…" I stammered, while looking down at my state of undress.

"What the hell is going on in here-" Bryn shouted, then stopped.

Oh no! I can already see the wheels turning in her mind. She's going to say something that will make this whole even more uncomfortable. I know her well enough to assume that.

"Oh! Um…Hi! Nicky…I'll just leave you in the _very_ capable hands of the Justice League. Yeah, have fun!" Bryn snickered, waving at each male member.

I could hear Bryn yelling at the attendant to "not let anyone go into that room." I knew that was my cue to bounce. Scrunching my eyebrows, I was not going to be interrogated in a towel. Let alone let my best friend think that I'm involved in some twisted gangbang. No way! I quickly power walked out of the steam room and sprinted to the locker that held my clothes.

* * *

><p>"Did you at least get to second base? Please tell me you felt one of them up," Bryn teased.<p>

Bryn had driven us to Wayne manor. The place looked like one of those old castles in a horror movie. Of course Bryn loved it, which meant that I hated it. To me this place represents old money. Something I thought I would never see nor be a part of. But I guess the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.

"Alfie! We've got lots of bags to get upstairs, where's Nicky's room?" Bryn smiled, staring at the beautiful artwork inside.

"Alfred, where are-"

"Master Richard and Master Bruce? Richard is staying over at a friend's house. Bruce is attending to a very important business matter," Alfred informed them, nodding.

"He's working on a Saturday? Wow, that's dedication!" Bryn said, facing me.

"Don't worry about the bags Miss Thorne; I'd be happy to take care of them. The two of you must be famished from all that shopping. There is a lunch spread on the dining table." Alfred promptly took our bags, and was off.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with Alfred doing everything. We could get the bags ourselves…" I rolled my eyes.

"Nicky, you need to stop and breathe this all in. You are now rich, not just rich, you're wealthy. _Very_ wealthy. This requires you to have a butler who assists you on a day to day basis." Bryn took a bite out of a finger sandwich.

"Yeah, so I can become a spoiled socialite? No thanks! I never asked to know my family. Okay… maybe I wanted to read my file so that I'd know who they are. But I didn't want to move in with Richie Rich!" I exclaimed.

Bryn waved her hands, "Nicky, you are you. Doesn't matter if you're rich or poor, you will always stay true to yourself. So don't stress over all of this…wealth. You'll earn your place among it someday."

"Yeah…sure," I shook my head, walking over to the window and slipped. Landing on my hands and knees, Bryn rushed over to my side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy spell nothing to worry about." I shrugged it off.

Getting up from off the floor, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side waiting for the spell to pass.

"So does this mean we aren't going clubbing tonight?" Bryn frowned, disappointed.

"Of course we are, drinks are on me!"

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning… looking over at the clock on my dresser. No, it was afternoon. Crap! How did I get home last night? I just remember knocking back free shots at 'Club Vaughn' last night. Getting up, I stumbled my way into the bathroom and turned the water on cold. Splashing water on my face I realized that Alfred dropped us off and took mine and Bryn's drunken ass's home. It must have been at least three in the morning. Poor Alfred! I turned the shower on waiting for the water to warm up.<p>

Stepping out of the shower, I got dressed in sweat pants and a white T-shirt. Tying up my hair, I decided that make up wasn't needed. I thought to rummage through a bunch of shopping bags for a pair of sunglasses only to find all of my clothes and accessories put neatly in my walk in closet. I'm so hugging Alfred when I get downstairs. Placing a pair of Ray-Bans on, I gently maneuvered downstairs.

A very loud grandfather clock chimed in the hallway. Damn it! Doesn't that stupid thing know I have a hangover? I don't need loud noises giving me a headache the size of New York! Ouch, it hurts to think right now. Covering my ears, I finally made it to the dining room to see my little cousin smiling at me. My "Uncle" had his face behind a newspaper. I sat down and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"You had a very eventful day," Bruce said.

Oh no. The return of the authoritative voice, like I missed it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I grumped, taking a sip of coffee.

"It says here that you fled the scene of metahuman attack. Then you stayed out partying and spent the limit on my platinum card." Bruce lowered the paper to glare at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Could you keep your voice down? I can't believe you'd read anything that bimbo writes."

"You shouldn't refer to Ms. Vale is such a way," Bruce replied.

I scoffed, "It's true and she's a media slut with a Neapolitan complex."

Dick chuckled, "Someone's not feeling the aster."

"As cute as you are, don't make me mess up your face," I threatened.

"No more late nights, you will have a curfew. No negotiations and you start your internship at Wayne Enterprises beginning the New Year. You're not allowed to show up to work with a hangover either," Bruce declared.

"Whatever…" I sneered.


	4. Boys, Boys, Boys

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: So...wasn't yesterday's YJ episode really good? Yes, it was! XD I want to thank my amazing beta **TheWickedWizardOfOz** (~Wicked~). I want to thank those of you who reviewed, I loved hearing from you and I can't wait to see your reviews. This chappie is a bit short but I promist that the next one is longer.

I loved yesterday's episode of Young Justice, Wally is maturing right before our eyes! I'm so proud! XD

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night. It's just five more days until my birthday, that horrible holiday, <em>Christmas<em>. But all of that didn't matter, I had a date! I couldn't hold in my excitement anymore. Bouncing off the walls, high from sugar and energy drinks, I couldn't stop. Searching for the perfect outfit that would make Roy notice me would be a challenge. I don't want to come off as desperate or cheap.

"Just pick something already! Everything that's laid out on your bed will do. You are way too fussy, it's just a date. A group date thanks to your Uncle." Bryn said, exasperated.

Bruce would only front the tickets unless my date with Roy became a small gathering. Ugh. I hate living with my "Uncle". Honestly, did he think I'd go out drinking again? Probably, but that doesn't mean he should monitor everything that I do. It's not like I showed up high to the breakfast table. I had a bit of a hangover and now I can't be home any later than eleven-thirty at night.

"I hate him!" I exclaimed, tossing a skirt onto the floor.

"How could you hate him? He's so dreamy! I'd sell my twin brother to have one night with your Uncle," Bryn stated dreamily.

"Poor Nate, he doesn't deserve that!" I scoffed.

"Oh please! He'd do the same, trust me."

As much as I loved Bryn, she wasn't the only female that I've come in contact with lately who had the same idea. My "Uncle" was a total chick magnet. Yeah, I'm jealous. I couldn't get one person to look at me that way before and now they only want me so that they can get to Bruce Wayne. Disgusting!

"Do you think this is alright?" I asked.

I lifted up a red off the shoulder top that hung to my curves, a black skirt with black leggings and stiletto high heeled boots.

"Check you out! You'll knock his socks off; maybe even get past first base," Bryn heavily hinted sex.

I blushed, "I wasn't thinking about that, okay? I just want this night to be perfect. I don't know why but it just feels right."

* * *

><p>Strobe lights flashed at Kanye started rapping to "Gold Digger." I was having so much fun! I looked over to Bryn and Nate dancing and bobbing their heads to the beat. I was singing along to the song and dancing with Roy. This would definitely the highlight of my evening.<p>

The song faded into "Ninety-Nine problems" but I couldn't find a problem with my current situation. The rest of the night followed with more singing, dancing and having a good time. The concert ended with an encore and we departed from the inside of the arena. As we exited the building to the parking lot, I heard a familiar voice call for me.

"Nicky! So nice to bump into you here," Jason Todd smiled.

Ugh! My ex- would show up when I'm trying to get with someone else. My life is so unfair.

"Hey Jason, didn't know you were a fan of Rap or Hip-Hop," I said politely.

"Hey Roy, long time no see, eh?" Jason taunted.

I looked at both of them, confused. Of course they would know each other; they traveled in the same circles. Slipping from Roy's grasp, I landed on concrete. My hands were scratched by the rough surface; the landing wasn't graceful at all. Another dizzy spell, that's the second in two weeks.

"Are you okay, Nicky?" Roxy asked, worried.

"Ugh. I'm fine, really." I nodded, getting up.

"Are you sure? I can drive…" Roy asked, helping me up.

"No, I've got it. Worried about me already…oh it must serious. What day's the wedding?" I laughed.

He smiled, "Very funny."

Jason's presence went ignored as our witty banter carried on. I peered at my cell phone, I had passed my curfew and I didn't care. I opened up a text message from Bryn that read "Make a move". I stated that I should drive Roy back to his hotel. Bryn and Nathan got into their car and headed home and I headed for Gotham City's best line of hotels.

I parked the Bentley outside his hotel and turned to him nervously. Come on Nicky, get a grip. You can't let this one get away from you.

"So…" I said, nonchalantly.

"So, I had a great time tonight," Roy finished, smirking.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting weird, it's just been a really long time since I've been on date." I sighed, defeated.

"Totally understand," Roy nodded, while writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What's up with you and Jason? The two of you were acting like that in my hospital room too."

"It's a _long_ story; you wouldn't want to hear it." Roy turned his head towards me.

"I do but I've already missed my curfew, wouldn't want to piss off Bruce any further." I rolled my eyes, smiling.

There was a calm, comfortable silence that surrounded us. I remembered Bryn's text and decided that it was time for me to "make a move." I slowly leaned towards Roy and just as my lips were about to touch his and a camera flashed! Then another flash as if someone had become picture happy. I pulled back to see several entertainment news reporters ruining my perfect moment with Roy. I shook my head and Roy gave me a look that said "I'm sorry." Yeah, I'm sorry too.

Roy curled my hand around a piece of paper and kissed my temple. He got out of the car, dodging the paparazzi. I started up the car while they were distracted and burned off to Wayne manor. Roy kissed me! Well technically it was a forehead kiss but that totally counts. I uncurled the paper in my hand while still paying attention to traffic. He gave his number. This is the best night of my life!

* * *

><p>The next morning I received a glare from Bruce. But it wasn't what I expected the glare for. Dick was chuckling at me so I knew it had to be something I wouldn't like.<p>

"What?" I huffed.

Bruce just raised an eyebrow and went back to reading his morning newspaper.

Dick laughed, "So, why didn't you tell me that you were eloping? Don't you want Alfred to plan a big wedding and have Bryn be your Maid of Honor?"

"What are you talking about?"

Dick snatched the entertainment section from Bruce's paper and plopped it in front of me with a awed expression on his face. What is he talking about?

**Billion Dollar Couple to Elope!**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

There were pictures of me and Roy dancing at the concert, talking in my car outside of the hotel. And of course they got a picture of the forehead kiss. When did I land in Hell? This is unfair, we haven't even established if we are a couple. It was one date and these people are putting it out there that we're eloping!

"Ms. Nicole, I have Mrs. Alicia Throne on speaker phone for you." Alfred said apologetically.

And I knew why he looked sorry. Bryn's Mom had practically adopted me as her own. There was no way she'd be cool with reading about me eloping. Even if it isn't the truth she'd still want to drill a lecture into me. I love the woman but I really didn't need to hear this now.

"Is she there?" Alicia shouted through the speaker.

"Yes, she is!" Dick laughed.

"Nicky I tried to keep the phone from her but Nate gave her his phone!" Bryn yelled.

"She's scary when angry! You know this, Bryn!" Nathan shouted at his sister.

"Nikita, you better listen to me right this instant! You will not elope with someone you barely even know. Just because you think you might be pregnant does not mean that you have to get married. Although I should warn you that Mr. Throne is ready to get his shotgun out." Alicia yelled.

I groaned, shaking my head. Dick was pounding the table laughing, Alfred was trying to not crack a smiled and Bruce, the smug bastard, was grinning.

"Mama Alicia, I'm not pregnant."

"Thank God!" she exclaimed.

"But if I was and I wanted to elope with my baby's daddy… I would." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Nicky, why?" Bryn asked, her voice scared over the phone.

"[1] ¡No, usted no se fugará para casarse! Le pondré en una cinta de castidad, no hay manera que llego a ser una abuela estes jóvenes. Mataré ese chico también. ¡Tiraré el pelo y usted será arrepentido para no pensando antes de teniendo relaciones sexuales! ¿Me oye, la niña? ¡Le terminaré! Haga no usted lo osa hacer ni vengo después de que usted." Alicia screamed through the phone.

"She's yelling in Spanish, which is never good. Alfred, please tell me that we have some way of keeping her away from the premises. This woman will come here and attack!" I asked, scared.

"Don't make me come over there!" Alicia shouted.

"NO!" Bryn and Nathan yelled.

"Mama, please calm down. She didn't mean it, she was just playing!" Nate said, trying to calm down his mother.

"Yeah, Nicky would never do that. That's more along the lines of something Nate would do." Bryn said.

"WHAT!" Alicia screamed.

"Bryn, if she turns on me I swear…"

I walked over to the phone and screamed into it, "No one is going to have a baby or elope or get married anytime soon. In fact I'll make sure to cross my legs anytime a man or woman with erotic intent is near me, okay?"

"As long as we're clear, Nikita!" Alicia yelled, ending the call.

"My life is so unfair!" I groaned, flopping in my seat.

Dick's chuckles filling the room as he rolled on the floor laughing his head off at my expense, Bruce lifted up his paper to cover up his laughter. Alfred patted my shoulder, trying to comfort me and my new found celebrity.

* * *

><p>Here is the translation [1]:<p>

No, you won't elope! I'll put you in a chastity belt; there is no way that I become a grandmother this young. I'll kill that boy too. I'll pull your hair and you'll be sorry for not thinking before having sex! Do you hear me, little girl? I will end you! Don't you dare do it or I'm coming after you.


	5. Thank God I'm Pretty

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: So...wasn't yesterday's YJ episode really good? Yes, it was! XD I want to thank my amazing beta **TheWickedWizardOfOz** (~Wicked~). This chapter takes place during the whole month of January so do not be alarmed when reading about different weeks in the chapter. :)

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>"Wayne Enterprises was founded in the 17th century but officially became a company in the 19th century under Alan Wayne. It has grown to become one of the world's top ten multinational conglomerates. Today, Wayne Enterprises continues to achieve excellence across a wide range of industry sectors and markets, employing some 170,000 people in 170 countries. The current CEO and Chairman, Bruce Wayne, is a keen modernizer and continues to grow the business in the financial sector and in high end technologies," my tour guide said enthusiastically.<p>

As if I don't already know all of this information already. I probably researched this company about thousand times, knowing that I wanted to intern here. My tour guide, Ashley, had a habit of sighing every time she mentioned Bruce's name. I hate Bruce for making me go through this stupid tour! I don't need it. What I need is to start working, not listen to an overzealous bimbo go on and on.

"Okay! There are several branches that are run through this company-" Ashley said, smiling.

"Look, I know! Just show me where I'm supposed to be already." I said, irritated.

"Fine. I feel bad for Mr. Wayne if he has to deal with your attitude all the time."

"Trust me, I plan on making his life a living Hell for making me go on this tour with you, sweetie!" I exclaimed.

Ashley ushered me to an elevator and pressed for a lower floor. The ride down was uncomfortable, I could feel Ashley's glare all the way from the other side of the elevator. Why do woman have to fall in love with my "Uncle"? It's disgusting, really.

The doors opened, Ashley briskly walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a big oak door. She turned to me with a sour expression on her face and opened the door widely. I hastily followed hoping that I'd finally reached my destination and I wouldn't have to see Ashley again.

"This is the mail room. You start your internship here; you'll have to earn your way up. But I guess trash like you would only know of one way to move up in life." Ashley said, sneering.

I bit my tongue. If I wasn't in Bruce's building, I would have punched this bitch in the face. But I need to get used to hearing people talk, they all must think of me the same way. I would have to show them that I was an intelligent young adult. Man, I wish I could choke Ashley.

Taking my eyes off of Ashley's ugly expression, I turned to my right to see a petite blonde, brown eyed woman struggling with several big packages. I walked over and grabbed two boxes from the top of her pile just as they were about to fall. As I studied her I could tell that she was fresh out of college, like myself and had a frazzled look on her face.

"Hi! You must be Miss Schwartz, I'm Viola Zee! It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," she said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Viola, please don't call me ma'am. My name's Nicole but my friends call me Nicky. We can't be that far apart in age," I said, smiling.

Viola was so much easier to talk to than Ashley. She didn't have that gold digger aura around her either. Viola looked like she might have a lot on her plate, I'm inclined to ask her why.

"So, do you know what I'm supposed to be doing down here?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to help you get accustomed to corporate life. My boss graciously volunteered his servant, I mean "assistant" for the job. He'd do anything to suck up to his boss, your Uncle," Viola said, knotting her eyebrows.

"I'm so sorry! If it's any consolation, I hate my Uncle and I'd love to help you with your boss. He sounds like a dick, what's his name?"

"Jake Wesley, he's a Junior Executive. Wait, did you just say that out loud?" Viola gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not good to bad mouth Mr. Wayne. His groupies will hear you and they'll make trouble for you. You seem like a cool chick to me, I'd hate to see you devoured by females like Ashley."

"She looks like a gold digger and I'm not afraid to talk smack about my boss. He's my Uncle, what's he going to do? Fire me? I'd like to see him try," I said smugly.

"Wow! You have more courage than I do. That's good because you're going to need it."

"Viola, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and I had been upgraded to the Accounting department. I wasn't all too thrilled to be surrounded by a bunch of number crunchers but, I had to work my way up, no complaints. I'd maintained a daily routine that for the most part worked. I'd get up in the morning, dress semi-formal for work, have an awkward breakfast with the family, and head to work in separate cars. I'd get to work, wherever I was placed, and work quickly and efficiently. I asked questions about everything, my brain was like a sponge, soaking up as much knowledge as possible.<p>

After working up an appetite I'd meet Viola for lunch at a greasy diner about two blocks from Wayne Enterprises. We'd relish about some of the funny things that happened in our offices and gossip about Bruce's admirers. After lunch, I would go back to work without complaining. Go home in the late afternoon, take a nap and wash up for another semi-awkward dinner. Dick made dinner much more bearable, Lord knows I would not be able to carry on a polite conversation with Bruce.

In my third week of internship, I found it hard to not notice the stares and whispers from Bruce's groupies. They would intentionally bump into me in hallways, talk about me while in the restroom and blatantly to my face. Yeah, I had to hide in restroom sometimes because I let their hurtful words got to me. I haven't said one word about this to my "Uncle" either. I wouldn't want to give those gold digging bitches any ammunition. I'm tired of repeating the words "my life is so unfair."

I sat at my cubicle in Accounting, waiting for Viola to meet me for our lunch break. I use to be able to wait for her in the lobby but I don't care to hear more rumors about me while waiting. Viola tried to calm me down about the whole rumor mill, but even her genuine worry for me wasn't enough to quell my alienation. She was also worried about my well being in general. I've had more than two dizzy spells in front of her and she's urged me to see a doctor. I brush her off even though I know something is off with me.

"Hey! Are you ready for lunch, Nicky?" Viola asked sweetly.

I hadn't noticed her come up from behind me; I've been really disoriented lately. Maybe I _should_ go see a doctor. Dick, Bryn, Alfred and Viola would have my head if I died on them.

Getting up from my chair, I grabbed my clutch and pushed my chair under my desk. I started walking forward but I didn't make it that far before my vision went dark and I felt myself falling backwards.

* * *

><p>"…Nic…Nicky…Nicky, can you hear me?"<p>

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes to see Viola hovering over me. She looked really worried about me. How the hell did I end up on the floor? I could have sworn that I was on my way to lunch…I don't remember going to lunch. Crap! I fainted at work, that's sure going to add to the rumor mill. Moving my head to my right, I saw my "Uncle" kneeling down at my side. He too was hovering over me.

"Damn it! Get out of my face! You're both in my personal bubble," I said irritably.

"Don't move until one of the company doctors checks you out," Bruce said sternly.

"I don't need to see a doctor. What I need right now is to get off the floor and eat lunch," I said.

I lifted my arm up and Viola reluctantly grabbed it, pulling me up. She held onto me just in case I was still feeling a little bit shaky. Shaking out the cob webs out of my head, I turned to Bruce giving him an expression that said "I'm fine." Viola and I started our walk off to lunch without any other indication of me fainting.

* * *

><p>The last week of January was definitely the worst of the whole month. I was now an errand girl to the Junior Executives, which meant retrieving them coffee and shutting down their advances. The rumor mill was very alive and well with on this floor. I'm sure they thought that I was an easy lay and would do <em>anything<em> to get a promotion. The only good thing about working on this floor was that I got to hang out with Viola a lot more.

"Hey Viola, what's up?" I asked glumly.

"What's with the sad face? It's almost the weekend," she asked, worried.

I sighed, "I'm really getting tired of people thinking I'm the world's biggest slut. I haven't done anything to deserve this treatment."

"I know, sweetie, I warned you that these females are vicious," she said.

"Yeah, you did but that doesn't make me feel any better. You'd think they'd be scared to even look at me, seeing as their boss is my Uncle but it doesn't faze them one bit," I said, dejected.

"It will get better, you know. One day you will be their boss and they will have to respect you no matter what," Viola whispered.

Looking over my shoulder I could see why she lowered her voice. Her boss, Jake Wesley, douche bag extraordinaire, was walking towards us. He was the most bold of all the Junior Executives. Wesley, just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Hello ladies! Isn't this a beautiful day?" Wesley exclaimed.

"Yeah," Viola and I murmured.

He asked, "Nicole, can you run an errand for me? I need you to deliver a message to an associate; the letter is in my office. Come along, don't keep me waiting."

I watched as he turned his back on us and walked to his office. That smug bastard, he gets a kick out of ordering me around. Now I know what Viola goes through on a daily basis. I don't think I could stand having to work for Wesley full time. He's a menace!

"Just go, he'll get cross if you don't do what he asks." Viola said sadly.

"I'm sorry that you have a douche bag for a boss."

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with him," Viola sighed.

I left Viola to organize some paperwork for Wesley. I just want to make this delivery and get out of here, the guy annoys me to no end. As I walk into his office, Wesley asked me to shut the door. I did as he asked because I don't need him complaining to Bruce that I was not doing my job. I stood in front of his desk waiting for him to hand over the letter.

"Well?" I asked.

"You must think that you're real cute playing hard to get, huh?" Wesley said, smirking.

"I'm sorry but I'm not playing hard to get. Now about that letter you wanted me to deliver…"

"Come on, you know there isn't a letter. I was just making things easier for you. I know that you're just pretending to be shy. No one has to know, it will quick and you can go back to work like a good little girl," Wesley said, leering.

He moved from his desk to stand in front of me, he started to lean forward, most likely to kiss me. A loud sound of skin smacking bounced off the walls as my right hand collided with his face. I briskly opened the door to his office and stormed towards the elevator, hitting the button that would take me to the highest floor. I've had enough of this treatment! It was time I told my real boss about sexual harassment in the workplace.

* * *

><p>"You can't go in there! Mr. Wayne is on the phone with a very important business partner," Bruce's secretary exclaimed.<p>

"Trust me, he's gonna want to hear what I have to say," I said angrily, opening up his office door.

I slammed the door loudly knowing that it would get his attention. Bruce had the call on speakerphone and was leaning back in his chair looking at me. I tapped my foot waiting for him to wrap up his call. My patience was wearing thin and I needed to tell him this before something bad happened to me.

Bruce ended the call and raised an eyebrow at me. I wonder what his facial expression will look like when I tell him about my experience in the workplace. Let's find out.

"Is there a reason why you're slamming doors and interrupting important phone calls, Nicole?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, there is. I'd like to ask for our lawyer's number please."

"Why would you need a lawyer?" Bruce asked, intrigued.

"I want to file a sexual harassment claim against several of your executives," I said hotly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard right, Jake Wesley, just tried to have sex with me in his office. No, it's not the first time he's harassed me either. Then there are the others, they weren't as bold as Wesley but I think my work is effected when I'm constantly labeled as "cheap" and called a "slut" to my face," I growled.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner? I would have put a stop to this from the beginning!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Oh please! Freedom of speech, remember?"

"It's not appropriate for the workplace and I will handle this, right now," Bruce said, angrily.

He looked at me, tilted his head, studying me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

He asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Can I stay in your office and ride home with you today?"

"Nicole, what aren't you telling me?" he asked, angrily.

This was stupid. I didn't want to admit that I was scared, this is Gotham. I should be able to hold my own but it seems that it doesn't matter what side of town you're on. There are rabid dogs on each side.

"I just don't want to be left alone-"

"What?" he asked.

"Fine, okay. I don't want to be attacked while trying to go home."

"You're staying here and you'll leave with me. I have to talk to Lucius about this," Bruce said irritably.

Bruce grabbed his desk phone and dialed an extension number. I tuned out the conversation because all I could hear was Bruce growling into the phone after a while. I studied the artwork in his office, walking around I picked up a magazine and flipped through it. An abundant amount of time must have passed while I wandered around Bruce's huge office.

Bruce's door opened and Mr. Lucius Fox walked in. His eyes landed on me and he smiled, extending his hand to me to shake. I dropped the magazine and shook his hand firmly. Peering at him I could tell that he something important to discuss with Bruce.

"Miss Schwartz, I was very troubled to hear of your claim. I've launched an internal investigation to get down to the bottom of this matter. As for you I've heard wonderful things about your work ethic," Mr. Fox said.

"Thank you, Mr. Fox. That means a lot coming from you, sir," I replied appreciatively.

"You're very welcome, Miss Schwartz. I'm in a bit of a bind," Mr. Fox said, turning to Bruce.

"Lucius don't tell me another one quit," Bruce sighed.

"Yes, it would seem so Bruce. I have an opening for an assistant, Bruce do you have anyone in mind?" Mr. Fox asked.

My eyes popped out of their sockets, I wanted to bounce up and down and scream, "Me, pick me!" Please let this be what I think it is. I'd love to work in Wayne Technologies. It's the biggest division of Wayne Enterprises. It is involved in the retrieval and research of alien technology. A couple of its subsidiaries are Wayne Biotech and Holt Holding Inc.

"Gentlemen, I think I can help you out with your problem. You see I don't like my present job with the company and neither does Bruce. Maybe I could be your new assistant?" I asked coyly.

"Why Bruce, I think that's a brilliant idea! It would save me time not having to conduct interviews. And I can look ahead to next week's business trip to Metropolis. Do you mind travelling, Miss Schwartz?" Mr. Fox asked, beaming.

"I don't mind, I've never been to Metropolis though. I'll get right on booking the hotel, I won't let you down!" I exclaimed.

"That's wonderful then, we solved our problem Bruce. I'll see you first thing Monday morning, Miss Schwartz," Mr. Fox said, turning to leave Bruce's office.

"Wait!"

"Yes, Miss Schwartz?" Mr. Fox asked.

"Please call me Nicole."

"WayneTech is very happy to have you Nicole. I'll see you on Monday," he said, closing the office.

I turned to Bruce to gauge his reaction. He seemed calmer after talking with Mr. Fox. That's good because I wouldn't want to deal with a growly Bruce on the car ride home. I suppose that I should show some type of appreciation to him for getting me out of the Junior Executive office. Maybe I should give him a hug? No that's just weird. I think I'll just settle for:

"Thank you, Bruce." I said.

He said, nodding his head, "No need to thank me, Nicky."

I sighed, sitting down on the leather couch across from his desk. Absorbed in thinking about my new job, a thought hit me. Bruce just called me "Nicky." He's only called me Nicole. Maybe he's not so bad after all or maybe just a work in progress. I smiled, planning new goals for me to achieve while working in WayneTech.


	6. Mr Man

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my amazing beta **TheWickedWizardOfOz** (~Wicked~). I also want to thank **CodePurple**, I loved reading your review. Keep them coming! :)

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>The first two days as Mr. Fox's assistant were chaotic, stressful and implicated hair pulling implosion several times over. I loved it! It became very easy to realize why so many people resigned from being Mr. Fox's assistant. It wasn't because he was foul tempered; Mr. Fox was quite the opposite. He was a soft spoken man, who let you have it only when you truly merited a tongue lashing. No, it was the immense planning and inflexible schedule that got most people. For me, I didn't mind because I had no social life outside of my two friends.<p>

I don't know when I last went to sleep, today was Wednesday, and sleep had become fictional to me. I ran on coffee, more coffee and AriZona Mucho Mango fruit juice. The Mango juice was a relief from all the coffee, although coffee gave me an extra boost than normal. Hot drinks in general have become a norm for me. I find myself drinking fewer liquids cold and everything warm, mostly hot.

Right now, I'm finishing my last assignment for Mr. Fox ahead of schedule. I've attributed my quickness and efficiency to the number crunchers in Accounting. I owe them big time for getting me to find solutions more quickly than I would have before. Viola, who I have come to affectionately call "V", said that she had a surprise for me this afternoon. She was making a big deal out of the party tonight in New York. I was more focused on the trip to Metropolis tomorrow.

Just as I finished typing the last word of my report, I pressed print and Viola covered her hands over my eyes from behind.

"Guess who!" she said, laughing.

"You do realize that I knew you were coming already, right?" I said, smirking.

"Alright! I'll let you hand in your last assignment and then we head back to your place to get ready," Viola exclaimed happily.

Shaking my head, I took twenty pages from the printer, stapled them and placed the report into a portfolio. Leaving Viola at my desk, I smoothed out my dress shirt and headed to Mr. Fox's office. I knocked on his door lightly and waited for his response. After hearing a faint "come in," I opened the door and poked my head into his office.

Mr. Fox was on the phone, I quietly opened the door a little further and padded into the room. Placing the report on his desk, I nodded my head and silently mouthed to him to, "have a great day and I'll see you tomorrow." I turned from his desk and exited his office with a smile on my face. I knew that I was good at what I do and that my report was flawless.

"So, where is my surprise?" I asked.

"You have to wait another day for it. I promise you that it will make you happy," Viola said, smiling.

We had driven to Wayne Manor in my Bentley early in the afternoon and were getting some last minute adjustments for her dress in my room. Viola was ecstatic about the party in New York tonight. It was to welcome some new Queen something or other to New York. Viola was really happy because she got a new boss, who allowed her to attend such functions. Wesley was under investigation due to my claims and that meant he wouldn't be working at Wayne Enterprises for the time being.

"Miss Nicole, shouldn't you be as thrilled to be meeting Queen Perdita?" Alfred asked, while pinning the back of Viola's dress.

"So that's her name! Thank you for telling me because I really couldn't care less," I said nonchalantly.

"Don't mind her Alfred; she doesn't want to play dress up is all. I don't know why she's pouting…unless it has something to do with a boy that shall remain nameless, perhaps?" Viola said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about V. I just don't feel the need to go. Meeting royalty doesn't matter to me; most people are going just to try to kiss her ass. She's a little girl!"

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Master Roy?" Alfred asked knowingly.

"Alfred!"

"No way! You're hung up on Roy Harper. I knew you were trippin' over someone but Roy…you do know that he's-" Viola said, shocked.

"He's what?" I asked.

"Have you not picked up any tabloids in the past two years? Roy's a little…um…well," Viola stuttered.

"Will you just spit it out already?" I said, fuming.

"If I knew that he was the one you were over the moon for, I would have told you to steer clear from him. Nicky, Roy has been known to be a bit...promiscuous," Viola said sadly.

It couldn't be. Roy was sweet, he wasn't a dog. I've spent a lot of time around unsavory types and Roy doesn't seem like he could even pull that off. He's good looking but with the time that I spent with him, there is just no way that he's a manwhore. Roy's almost perfect to me. No! He is perfect to me.

"Uh oh! I know that look. Nicky he's left a trail of broken hearts. All you have to do is ask one of his ex-girlfriends. Did he even call you back after your date?" she asked.

"No, but I find it hard to believe that Roy would be the "love 'em and leave 'em" type. He's too sweet," I said, clearly offended.

"Yeah, he would act that way around you. I don't know if you realize this but your Uncle is built like a brick house. There is no guy in their right mind that would not be fearful of getting their ass kicked." Viola said, wincing from Alfred sticking a needle into her back.

"People aren't scared of Bruce, maybe other business companies. But certainly not potential dates."

Alfred averted his eyes from me and focused on finalizing Viola's dress.

"Don't you find it odd that ever since you brought up that claim at work, no one has dared to mess with you? No one has bumped into you in a hallway and certainly you haven't been getting hit on either," Viola said, staring at me.

"Well I just thought that-"

"People fear your Uncle; you'd be a fool to think otherwise Nicky." Viola sighed.

"Yeah, whatever…" I said, before quickly getting up from my bed and heading for my bathroom.

Lifting up the toilet seat I became reacquainted with my breakfast and lunch. For a short time afterwards I started to dry heave, what the Hell was wrong with me? I never throw up even when I'm sick. This just doesn't happen to me. Maybe I do need to go see a doctor…

"Miss Nicole, are you alright?" Alfred asked through the bathroom door.

"I'm fine Alfred. It must be food poisoning or something."

"I hope you are not insinuating that my cooking made you sick, Miss Nicole. I'll have you know that I've cooked for all of Master Bruce's life and he never once got food poisoning. Should I call a doctor?" Alfred asked, worried.

"No Alfie, I'm fine!" I said, flushing the toilet and reaching for mouthwash.

"Alright, I finished the alterations to your dress this morning after you left. I'd like to see you in it to make sure that it fits," Alfred said.

"Be out in a minute," I whispered, dreading putting on a dress and showboating to the elite masses.

* * *

><p>Viola and I arrived at the Villa Rosalina Ballroom and hotel in New York City due to Alfred's great driving. The ballroom was a vast space filled with elegantly dressed tables, coordinated in cream and pale orange. Floral arrangements were made in red and orange in the center of each table. The tables surrounded a big dance floor in the center of the room. The business and entertainment world's elite were out in full force. Socialites could be found as arm candy to rich business men. I nearly threw up in my mouth at the sight.<p>

"It's so beautiful in here! Nicky be honest, how do I look?" Viola asked timidly.

Viola's halter dress was a beautiful shade of emerald green that billowed behind her. In all my time spent with V, I've never seen her so nervous.

"You look amazing! You have nothing to worry about," I said, smiling.

"Thanks! Oh, look who's here." Viola said, knotting up her eyebrows.

I turned my attention to a group of people to the far right of the ballroom. I felt like I had been betrayed. Together talking in their own little clique was my Uncle Bruce with _Vicki Vale_ on his arm, Oliver Queen with a very attractive blonde woman on his arm, reporters Clark Kent and Lois Lane. And perhaps the _worst_ betrayal of all was Roy chatting it up with a blonde chick that I have never seen before. Who the Hell is she?

"She must be new; I've never seen her before," Viola said, shaking her head.

"Whatever."

"Trust me; you're better off without him. Oh no…Vale alert!" Viola said, rolling her eyes.

I scrunched up my eyebrows; I did not need to deal with this bitch right now. She's probably looking for her next story. That's the only reason why she's plastering herself onto Bruce's side. Actually that's only half of the reason; she's probably looking to hook up with Bruce before the night is over.

"Play nice!" Viola said mirthfully.

"As long as she doesn't annoy me…Hello Ms. Vale," I said politely.

Vicky was wearing a pale blue, tight, form fitting gown that had peek a boo sides. In my opinion I found her dress to be trashy but, then again, she wasn't _my_ date.

"Hello Nicole! Who's this?" Vicki asked nosily.

"This is my friend, Viola Zee, she's Terry Sullivan's new assistant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Zee. Actually, Nicole I got a nice tip from one of my sources at the GCPD. They offered me some shocking news about you," Vicki said, smiling.

"I couldn't think why-"

"Your Uncle is looking over here," Viola whispered.

"I mean a criminal investigation looming over your head and a sexual harassment claim all in one month. Boy, you're _fast,_" Vicki said, smirking.

"I have nothing to say to either matter. Isn't this a party? Shouldn't you be entertaining your date?" I asked, glaring Vicki down.

"Of course, I'll be staying on top of the investigation. I have to get back to my date. Have a nice night, girls," she said, snidely.

"Please let me choke her!" I said, begging Viola comically.

"Not unless you want to cause a scene and get arrested," Viola said, shaking her head.

I sighed, my eyes skimmed over the rest of the ballroom and landed on the one person I thought I'd never see soon. Jason Todd, my ex-boyfriend, was leaning on the far left wall checking out the scenery. This night just got a whole lot worse.

"I think we should go home now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Viola asked, confused.

"My dress is completely wrong! I need to change, yeah that's it."

Looking down at my dress I couldn't believe that I was wearing something so expensive. It was a lavender form fitting dress that billowed out at the thighs and around me with one strap on my right shoulder. I wore simple sterling silver bracelets on my left wrist and my hair was done in curls down my back.

"There is nothing wrong with your dress, what is it, really?" she asked.

"My ex is here. He was adopted by my Uncle before I knew I was his niece. Our relationship ended badly, V."

"So? Ignore him! He's your past; you need to focus on your future, Nicky. With all of this eye candy around…your future is looking brighter by the minute." Viola said, heavily implying for me to flirt.

"How about we sit and enjoy the music first?"

"Alright but, you will have fun tonight and you will forget about all of the drama in your life," Viola said.

We walked over to a vacant table and sat down carefully as to not get anything on our dresses. The reason why I hate wearing dresses was because I feel really constricted in them. I couldn't move around freely like I could in pants or shorts. The DJ changed the music to a soft lyrical that was perfect to dance a waltz to. I was really mesmerized by my surroundings. So much so that I didn't notice someone come up behind me, until Viola pinched me.

I looked at Viola and she nodded her head to motion behind me. Turning I saw a very tall, bald gentlemen dressed crisply in a tuxedo. As I looked up to his face I realized that he was none other than Lex Luthor, owner and C.E.O. of LexCorp. In other words, he was my bosses' competition.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

I was shocked. I would have thought that my reputation was tarnished by now with the investigation. What would a billionaire like Lex Luthor want with me? Viola pinched me again obviously trying to tell me to go.

"Sure. But I must warn you, I'm a bit rusty." I said, taking his hand.

"It will come to you," he said, smirking, leading me to the center of the dance floor.

I hadn't danced the waltz since Catholic school. There was always a winter formal at the end of the year that students had to attend. The nuns made us learn how to dance the waltz in our early years of school. Strangely, Lex was right; we started waltzing around the dance floor and the steps came back to me in full swing. I noticed that as we danced, eyes were turning their attention to the people on the dance floor. At least I hope their attention wasn't trained onto me, I could do for less attention in my life.

The song ended and we finish our dance. I curtsied and Lex bowed, this actually wasn't so bad. Lex led me off of the dance floor and to another table away from most of the crowd.

"You were right; the steps did come to me," I said, smiling.

"I pride myself in seeing talent, I'm Lex Luthor," he said mysteriously.

"Nicole Schwartz, but something tells me that you knew that already."

"I did. I was curious to see the new Wayne heir; I must say that my informant didn't do you justice," he said, smirking.

"I'm sure you've gotten an earful, so why the dance?" I asked skeptically.

He said serenely, "I think I can estimate a person's character for myself, certainly I know what I've heard about you isn't true. It appears that you've been dealt several raw and unfair ordeals."

"Something like, Mr. Luthor."

"Please call me Lex, might I say that you look beautiful this evening Miss Schwartz." He said, studying my actions.

"Thank you, but I'm not a fan of the color though."

"Lavender, many people don't know this but it's my favorite color. I think you wear it well," he said, clearly checking me out.

"I didn't know that! Lex, it was pleasure meeting you," I said politely, while hastily getting up and heading back over to Viola.

"The pleasure was all mine Miss Schwartz," Lex said intriguingly

Walking back over to Viola, my heart was fluttering in a really funny way. While my head was screaming, "he's evil", guess only time will tell where that acquaintance leads me. I looked at Viola to see her beaming at me, great I'm really in for it now.

"You were great! You dance beautifully and it didn't hurt that you were dancing with the Lex Luthor. So, what's he like?" Viola squealed.

"He's definitely a different breed. One that I'm not used to at all," I said.

She grinned, "Bullshit! I saw you on the dance floor. Your eyes lit up! You're sprung, admit it!"

"No way! It was just a dance," I stuttered.

"Sure it was, but it got your Uncle, his friends and your -ex _mad_. I mean they were glaring at him like they might attack him in a back alley for touching you."

"Really?" I asked, skeptically.

"I don't know but, this business trip to Metropolis just got more interesting. You do know that he lives in Metropolis, right?" Viola said, teasing.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I know that Lex lives in Metropolis, who doesn't? My heart started to do its flutter dance again. I didn't even notice that it was fluttering while I waltzed either. My life is so unfair! All of a sudden I'm attracted to guys again? I had all but sworn them off because of how Jason treated me. It doesn't help that Roy practically makes my heart do the cha-cha every time I see him. One thing's for sure: this trip just got more complicated.


	7. The City of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and 'Take A Hint' belongs to Victorious. I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my new beta **mahlia**. I also want to thank **CodePurple, Peter the Otaku **and** timidperson**. I loved reading your reviews. Keep them coming! :)

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em>I am so bored out of my mind!<em> Why am I bored? Oh, that's right! I'm basically on a fully paid vacation. Mr. Fox told me on the trip over here that I would be on sabbatical due to the internal investigation of Wesley. Wesley had been removed from Wayne Enterprises and Mr. Fox assured me that I'd be able to work again next week. You would think that with the time off, I'd be relaxed and calm. All this extra time on my hands has only fueled my boredom.

My first day in Metropolis was different. It wasn't that it was bad, I just noticed that the city looked a whole lot cleaner than Gotham. The contrast was very intimidating. Viola was ecstatic that I had time off. She talked about visiting all the landmarks and museums, which didn't interest me in the slightest. Mr. Fox had gone on ahead with our luggage to the Metropolis Grande Hotel. It is one of Metropolis' more respected and posh hotels catering to the rich and famous.

Viola first dragged me to go see the Metropolis Bay and tour the Mount Royal neighborhood, because she wanted to see all the celebrity houses. She pointed to all her favorite celebrities on the tourist map and got really excited when we passed their houses. She then took me to Centennial Park, which was actually a beautiful and vast space filled with lush landscapes. We browsed through Blaze Comics, where I picked up some classic prints. Next, as our rental car passed by Lexcorp, Viola wouldn't stop teasing me about maybe dropping by to say 'Hello'. I just wished she'd shut up about it.

We stopped at the Metropolis Museum of Art when I noticed the odd feeling that I was being watched. I browsed over some stunning sculptures when I knew someone was watching me. I turned to look over my shoulder but didn't see anyone but tourists. I hated the feeling, it made my skin crawl to not know who the Hell was following me. I rushed to find Viola so that we could go somewhere else.

We got back into our car and headed to Dynasty restaurant. We passed by WanyeTech laboratories on our way through downtown and I felt depressed. I had only worked in the Gotham office; I wanted to start working here. I also really wanted to go to the business summit and I couldn't. All because some douche bag that felt the need to get his rocks off. We dined at Dynasty, and I mean we ate so much that we had to practically roll ourselves out the door. Somehow we managed to slip back into the Metropolis Grande Hotel without tipping off the media to our presence. We said our good nights and promptly passed out from exhaustion in our rooms.

Which brings me to why I'm so bored: Viola dragged me all over town. I've pretty much seen most of Metropolis and now I'm sitting here bored in my hotel room. I sat on my bed flicking through different TV stations and stopped on WLEX-TV. Lex had his own television station_? Dude, what the Hell would he want with me when he has all this money? I've got nothing he'd want._ I flipped the channel and settled on watching the Metropolis Generals basketball game. After watching about two quarters' worth of the game, I turned off the TV and stood up to go get my phone.

I did a double take as I passed by a large, very expensive vanity mirror. I thought I'd just seen fire but it couldn't be. I walked backwards until I stood right in front of the mirror. What I saw was probably the single most shocking thing I have ever seen in my life. My whole body was on fire; from head to toe, blue flames engulfed me. My first instinct should have been to dunk myself in water, but I inspected at my arms instead. Waving them around me I saw that the flames didn't hurt. I shook my right leg to see if I got the same result, and I felt no pain at all. My attention went back to my hand and I concentrated. Suddenly my hand lit up and I aimed at my vintage comic books. Since they were obviously very flammable they caught fire, and I hopped around my room trying to put out the fire before I burned the hotel down.

I grabbed the comic books and dunked them into a trash bin on the far side of my room. I poured a bottle of water from the fridge into the bin to stop the flames from reaching any higher. Dumping the bottle in the trash I breathed a sigh of relief only to realize that I wasn't normal.

_I'm a metahuman? How is that possible?_ I've always been a normal human being but…son of a bitch! No _wonder_ Dr. Pierce was so eager for me to call him if there were any side effects. What the Hell did the Justice League doctors _do_ to me?

_I better find Dr. Pierce's number and fast._

"Nicky! Open up, it's me!" Viola said, knocking on my door.

_Crap! I can't answer the door covered in fire!_ Rushing to the bathroom, I quickly turned on the shower to cold, stripped my clothes off and stepped under the spray. The fire seemed to quell at the sight of water, which was a relief. I got out, threw on a robe and ran to the door. Viola was banging on it and yelling for me. I opened it while tying my robe fully.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"I didn't know that you were in the shower, you had me worried. Why does it smell like something is burning?" Viola asked.

"Oh! I wanted to smoke but then I remembered Hotel policy and I put it out quickly. Sorry."

"That's okay, I guess. I'm glad that I have you now though," Viola said, smirking.

"Why?" I asked.

Viola smiled, "Because you are going to let me highlight your hair."

If it meant having her not know what just happened, then I'm all for it.

"Yeah, sure, what color?" I said, laughing.

"You'll see!"

* * *

><p>Viola had styled my hair in honey-colored highlights with big curls that landed on my shoulders. She then picked out my wardrobe, which consisted of a strapless, sequin boustierre top, pleated black skirt and tights. I added a pair of black calf high boots and Viola finished off my look with dark makeup. <em>I wonder what she's up to.<em> She dragged me downstairs to what looked to be a karaoke bar.

"What are we doing here? You do know that this hotel is hosting the business summit, right?" I said, raising an eyebrow and sitting down.

"Remember that surprise I had for you?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes. And no peaking!"

I closed my eyes and waited patiently for whatever Viola planned. It wasn't until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me that I squealed.

"Bryn!"

"Were you expecting someone else? Maybe a bald billionaire, perhaps?" Bryn said, laughing.

"Oh hush you! Give me a proper hug," I said, while turning around and squeezing her.

"I told you that you'd love your surprise!" Viola smiled.

"Viola, how did you get her here? What are you doing here, Bryn? What about school?" I asked.

Viola smiled, "Well, Metropolis is only a short drive from Gotham. So we got her here by helicopter. Bruce was the one who suggested that Bryn come along."

"Well I finished my core and I've got lots of downtime until graduation. I'm actually here to drop off an application with someone. Guess who you might see in the IT department?" Bryn asked, grinning.

"What? You're going to work for Wayne Enterprises?" I was ecstatic.

"It's not a done deal, but I pretty much knocked my interview out of the park. And if you would have seen the eye candy up in that meeting! I've never seen so many fine and rich men and women in one room before." Bryn said.

"Not surprised, the summits are normally filled with them." Viola added.

"Don't worry; I'll strong-arm Bruce into getting you the job. I can't believe this was his idea."

"He's starting to get the hang of being around you. Why aren't you in there?" Bryn asked.

"I'll explain later." I said.

The three of us were busy catching up when two guys sat by us. They were both medium height and were probably new interns. They also reeked of douche bag behavior. The one on the right introduced himself as Bret and his friend as Mitch. I looked over at Viola and could tell that she was fed up of hearing them go on and on. Mitch had sat down by me and would not stop trying to hit on me.

"C'mon ladies! Can we get a little songy song action?" Bret asked.

"Yeah, sing us a song!" Mitch said.

Bryn winked at us. "They'll sing a song for you. Go on, girls."

Viola grabbed my arm and we headed towards the front by the DJ.

"What do you want to sing?" The DJ asked.

Viola looked down on the list and pointed to a song. I looked down at her choice, my face breaking out into a mischievous grin. _Oh this is going to be sweet!_

"Alright!" the DJ said, nodding his head knowingly.

"I'll start?" Viola asked.

"Go for it!"

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right," Viola sang, turning towards me.

"I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite but it always seems to bite me in the-,"I answered, finishing the verse.

_Wow! I didn't know that "V" could sing like that._ I looked over to our table and the boys still weren't getting the picture.

We continued our duet. "Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips, stop your staring at my – HEY! - Take a hint, take a hint."

We had moved off the stage and made our way into the crowd to our table to sing in front of Bret and Mitch.

"It's about time that you're leaving,"she sang, enthusiastically.

I smiled and held my microphone to my lips. "I'm gonna count to three and…" I sang.

The boys looked like they were offended, but we hadn't even wrapped up the song yet. Viola had pushed Brett up against the table with her hand and I had his buddy, Mitch, pinned the same way.

I leaned closer to Mitch, singing to him alone. "I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think."

"I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint!" We sang together, and started moving back to the stage to finish the number.

"Whoa! Didn't know you could sing, Viola," I said, laughing as we clasped our hands together and bowed.

"You never asked!" She pointed at Bryn who was mouthing for us to "look up'. We did. Big mistake! Up on the balcony watching the whole song was Bruce, Oliver Queen, Roy, Jason, and Lex. I turned to Viola, she turned to look at me and we high-fived each other.

"I guess the billionaire boys club just can't get enough of you, huh?" Viola asked, grinning.

"Whatever," I said, shaking my head and walking out of the karaoke bar.

We walked over to Bryn; she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Ladies our lunch got side tracked…dinner at Bessolo restaurant?" Viola asked.

Bryn laughed, "Of course! Metropolis may look better than G-town but I doubt their cooking is."

* * *

><p><strong>Bessolo Restaurant <strong>

"Why are we staying here for dinner?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Because it's just downstairs from our rooms and I want to drink lots of wine. That means no driving," Viola scolded.

"Whatever! Just call our waiter over, would you?" I asked.

Bryn raised an eyebrow. "What are you so crabby about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that my ex-boyfriend is stalking me! Not to mention that Bruce _lied_ about not coming to Metropolis." I was fuming.

"Forget the wine, let's go with vodka." Viola suggested.

"Wait a minute; you are _not_ going to let Todd ruin this for you. Ignore him and if that doesn't work call security," Bryn said quietly.

I looked at her, puzzled. She's always wanted to bash Jason's brains in. Why the sudden change? I looked around us to see that we were seated in the center of the restaurant. At a few tables to our left sat Bruce, Roy and Oliver Queen. A few tables to the right sat Lex and his two assistants and the table nearest the exit sat Jason. All of the tables had a clear view of us.

"That's not it, okay? Take a look around and tell me who you see." I said.

I watched as Viola and Bryn looked to the left and they both tilted their heads. Then they looked to the exit, each of them raising an eyebrow and looking to the right, their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Oh!" Bryn and Viola said in unison.

"Girls, I think we have more than one stalker here." Bryn said, unrolling her napkin.

"I don't think your Uncle likes the attention you're getting from certain males, who shall remain nameless. Maybe we should get room service?" Viola asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"No! We were here first. I'm going to enjoy this evening with or without them. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" I asked.

"You never say that, something bad will always happen when you say that." Bryn said, shaking her head.

"Whatever."

Our waiter came with our wine and a drink that looked familiar to me. _Huh! That's a Sao Paulo Lime!_ My favorite!

"Madam, this drink is from the gentlemen in the back with the dark hair." He said, placing the drink in front of me.

"What did I say?" Bryn said.

"We're getting take out, and heading to a club. Let's go ladies!" I said, grabbing the drink.

While walking past our table I ignored the looks I must have gotten from Bruce. I'm sure he knew what I was about to do. I stood in front of Jason's table and threw the Sao Paulo Lime in his face, placed the cup on his table and exited the restaurant. I could hear both Viola and Bryn's laughter behind me.


	8. The Star of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my new beta **mahlia**. I also want to thank **timidperson**. I loved reading your review. Keep them coming! :)

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>En Route to Smallville<strong>

Bryn and Viola had finally let me in on what we were really doing today. Bryn's cousin Enrique, the lawyer, had gone to law school with the older brother of Mark Smasher, the lead singer of the band 'Death to Silver'. Enrique interned with his brother and pretty much got the lead singer and his band out of a lot of trouble back in the day. So Enrique had bestowed onto Bryn three tickets to see 'Death to Silver' at CultFest. CultFest was much like any other music festival except one hundred times crazier.

The bands were louder, the women very scantily clad and everyone wore a costume. It was customary. I've always wanted to go to this music festival but I could never afford to come. Bryn had donned a gothic Lolita costume, Viola dressed as Elvira and I got suckered into being a gothic vampire fairy, wings included. We all ended up wearing black, chunky knee high boots, too.

Viola and Bryn thought I needed to let my hair down after last night's debacle. We'd gone out for cheap Chinese food, which had Bryn crowing over us that we should be proud of our city's great cuisine. And afterwards we hit up a club for a few hours, dodged the media for the most part and headed back to the hotel without any signs of my "stalkers."

Instead of enjoying the trip to the concert, my mind was on the message that I left on Dr. Pierce's voicemail. The doctor hadn't picked up and it was by chance that I found his number among my things. How the hell could I tell my friends about this monumental event in my life? I can't even come to grips with it myself.

"Nicky?" Bryn asked, while listening to the GPS.

"Yeah?"

"You've spaced out on us since we left the hotel. What's up?" She sounded worried.

"Nothing, but the costume you picked out for me could have been better, though," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"What? You look great in your costume. We were saying that you and I have become internet sensations. Check it out," Viola said, excited.

I looked over at her smart phone to see an entertainment news segment about a YouTube video sent in by someone at the karaoke bar. The video already had five-hundred thousand hits and counting. _What the hell?_

"See, we're famous!" Viola teased.

"Whatever," I said, leaning back in my seat.

Bryn smiled. "Don't mind her! She's just snippy because this morning the Justice League was on the news and she didn't get to see Black Canary."

I glared at her from the back seat of our rental car; Bryn better be happy that she's driving. Otherwise I'd clock her upside her head.

"Oh! You've got a crush on Black Canary?" Viola asked.

"It's not a crush! She's just nice to look at," I answered, hastily.

Viola said, raising an eyebrow, "You do realize that she's dating Green Arrow, right?"

"What, since when?" I asked, outraged.

Bryn busted out laughing.

"Um…for over a year I think. Don't you read the tabloids? Oh, I forgot you don't, otherwise you'd know about Roy Harper's bad boy phase." Viola replied.

"Damn it! Why must the pretty one's always be taken? Wait, what do you mean by bad boy phase?"

"Bryn you didn't tell her?" Viola asked.

"Hey! Anyone is better off than Jason Todd, okay? I'm just happy that she's finally moving on. She spent nearly two years moping over him. And sure her taste in older men is questionable but hell…who in their right mind would turn down all of Lex Luthor's money? Roy is better off than her ex, and Lex is…old enough to be your father: No sugar daddies for you young lady!" Bryn said, sternly.

"What the hell?" I shouted while looking at Viola.

"Uh, I don't know how to say this delicately but…Roy's a junkie. Well, ex junkie. For the past three years he's been clean, though, and shown much responsibility. After he hit sixteen it was like he turned over a new leaf, matured I guess. But his early teens were filled with very unsavory tales and must have been nightmarish for Mr. Queen to clean up," Viola said.

"What was his-"

"Heroin," Bryn and Viola said in unison.

"Wow! And no one thought to mention this when I went out on a date with him. Some friends you are!" I hissed.

"Now wait a minute! Do you think that your Uncle would have let you go on a group outing with an ex junkie, if he didn't already trust said **ex** junkie? Keyword here is **ex**," Viola said.

"I've got to agree with Viola on this one. Besides, you've spent time with him and talked to him on the phone a lot, right? Does he seem like he's on that stuff again?" Bryn asked.

"No, if anything I felt safe. Protected, even. He doesn't seem like he was ever on drugs," I said.

"Well, then there are no problems, you should ask him on another date," Viola suggested.

"Yeah," I said, hesitantly.

* * *

><p>CultFest was held at a big farm area much like Woodstock. The land was covered with bodies dancing against each other, drinking and doing god knows what else in the corner.<p>

The girls and I were bobbing our heads to the beat of Death to Silver's infamous song 'Blue Moon Rising'. Mark Smasher finished his screeching ending to the song, and he started talking to the crowd. There were a bunch of crazed fan girls who screamed "I love you!" at him and he obliged them in return. It wasn't until Bryn poked me in my side that I even knew what was going on. I saw Mark Smasher's hand extend towards me.

"C'mon pretty vamp! Don't be shy," he said, smiling.

"Uh…okay?" I answered, while being led up the stage by security.

"I bet you're wondering why you're up here, huh?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to know, Mark."

Mark shouted into his microphone, "Well you're gonna sing a song! Why else would you be up here for?"

A roadie came over and placed a spare mic in front of me. _What mess has Bryn and Viola gotten me into now?_

"What am I suppose to sing?"

"That, my dear, is up to you!" he replied, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, looked down at Bryn and Viola and decided on my song.

"You guys know 'Rid of Me' by PJ Harvey?" I asked, haughtily.

Mark smiled, "Oh! Our pretty vamp wants to get a little sleazy, boys we should condone such behavior. Hit it!"

The band started up the song and I started to sing. The lyrics came to me very easily, I felt elated to have all this attention on me for once. As I sang the chorus I bobbed my head to accent the beginning over each line and danced with Mark during the more suggestive lyrics. All in all the number went great and I felt like I earned the screaming applause from the audience.

But as the saying goes: All good things must come to an end. Not two minutes after getting off the stage, vibrations could be felt by everyone in the crowd. Suddenly a bright burst of light came down from the sky and a loud blast could be heard from my far right. Several large robots were wreaking havoc on CultFest! Bodies were thrown from left to right and just when all hope seemed to evaporate, the Justice League showed up. I took that as my cue, I had gotten separated from Bryn and Viola in the mass panic. Great!

I scrambled to find a safe way out and to maybe find my friends when a huge piece of the stage fell right in front of me. A fire had started around me and I knew that I should have been coughing due to the fumes but it seemed like the flames were calling to me instead. Like the flames wanted me to spread them. I was entranced by the way the licked at the earth, surrounding me in a perfect circle.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I took a deep breath and thought of the flames disappearing from my sight. And slowly but surely the flames danced their way towards me, engulfing my body steadily. It was like a surge of power unlike yesterday when I freaked out about nearly burning my hotel room down. I closed my eyes letting the last of the flames consume me and exhaled, opening my eyes. The fire was gone. I did it! I guess I _am_ a metahuman and I can control fire. Awesome!

"Nicky! Are you okay? I've been looking all over for you," Viola shouted.

"I'm okay! Really, where is Bryn?" I asked.

Viola said, frantically, "She'll need some stitches but she's fine. You should get checked out too. There was a fire here; the Justice League must have put it out though."

"Right! Let's go."

If only she knew. As we rushed towards the ambulance that held Bryn, I noticed that we were being watched. I turned to see Batman, Green Arrow and Superman. Green Arrow and Superman were assisting civilians but Batman was looking at me strangely. No, he was glaring. _Had he seen me control the fire? Why do I feel like I know that look?_ It almost reminds me of Bruce glaring at me in the morning after I had made headlines for something unladylike.

"C'mon Nicky, get in!" Viola said, hurriedly.

I took one last look at Batman and got into the ambulance with Bryn and Viola.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis City Hospital<strong>

Bryn had a row of stitches above her left eyebrow and had her left wrist placed in a cast. The doctor told her to take it easy but this doctor doesn't know who Bryn Thorne is. There is no such thing as taking it easy with her. The waiting room for the hospital was filled with other ticket holders from CultFest.

"So, we should get a taxi back to the hotel so you can rest," Viola said to Bryn.

Bryn scoffed, "Oh please! I don't need rest, I need to be drunk! Can you believe they didn't give me a prescription for my wrist? I need to be medicated, damn it!"

"Trust me, Viola. She's fine," I said, nodding my head.

The three of us got up to leave the hospital when I heard a loud voice call out to us. At first I thought it was a joke but then I noticed people pulling out their cell phones. Turning my head I saw the billion dollar boys club and that it was Roy who got our attention. He looked flustered, which actually made him look even more attractive and made my heart do the cha-cha all over again.

"There you are, Nicky. You back-to-front minx! What were you thinking, going to that place? You could have been badly injured or killed!" Roy shouted.

Naturally Bryn and Viola were eyeing me strangely.

"Did he just call her a-" Bryn said.

"Yeah and I'd like to know why," Viola replied.

I looked at Roy and he gave me a look that said 'play along'. Oh great, another lie. I'm such a wonderful person…

"Roy! What is your problem?" I asked, outraged.

Because, really, I was outraged.

"I'll tell you what my problem is! I have a problem with my _girlfriend_ nearly getting blown to bits while dressed like _that_. Really, Nicky? What the hell?" he yelled.

I knew Bryn's jaw must have hit the floor by now.

"Did he just say 'girlfriend'?" Bryn squeaked.

Viola whispered, "She's been holding out on us! No wonder she's always spacing out on us, she's thinking about him."

"Damn it, Roy! No one was supposed know yet, we talked about this, remember?" I said, nervously playing along.

"Oh no! I'm sick and tired of standing by watching other men hit on _my_ girlfriend. Not to mention your new "friendship" with Luthor over here. What am I supposed to think?" Roy asked angrily.

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you? I would never do that! Damn it, Roy-"

He reached over, grabbed my arm and led me towards the exit. He turned around and said loudly, "I won't say it again. She's _my_ girlfriend!"

As soon as we exited the hospital, I yanked my arm back. There was no way he was getting away with causing a scene like that.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Hey you. You're my girl now. Got it? Good." Roy said, abruptly while wrapping his right arm around me.

Naturally I was stunned. I'd never been claimed in front of a packed room before. I think that's why I haven't slapped Roy for being so arrogant. Because it was arrogant to think that I would just agree to be his girlfriend, no questions asked. But it was that arrogance that also made him so _hot_. _Damn__, __I need to sort out my priorities._ Roy flagged down a taxi and rushed me inside before the media could get a hold of me.


	9. In Real Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my wonderful beta **mahlia**. Also I hope that you'll check out my new story Living with Jeykll and Hyde! :)

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>At Wayne Manor<strong>

I snuggled into my pillow, biting at my lip. Being one week removed from Metropolis was a relief, mostly due to the media's new take on my life. It seems that _everyone_ is an expert about it. I glared angrily at my phone; Dr. Pierce still hadn't called me back and I was really ticked off. For someone who seemed so eager about knowing about any strange "symptoms", he sure doesn't take the time to answer his messages. That's right: messages. I must have left four messages for that man to answer. I tried calling the hospital for him, but he's either in surgery or not in.

I'm mostly thrilled about my new ability. Not many people can wake up one morning and say, "I can breathe fire!" Well I don't exactly _breathe_ fire…more like project it out and around my body. I've taken to sneaking out of the manor at night and going back to the chemical factory where this mess all started. Being in the place where I was "bestowed" my new power gave me a sense of purpose. Honestly, I don't know how Alfred hasn't caught me sneaking out yet.

Alfred always seems to stop me from sneaking out to hang out with Viola and Bryn, but my week-night excursions go unnoticed. In fact, Alfred isn't the only one who acts strangely in this house. There is something fishy about Bruce knowing everything about Gotham. I've lived in Gotham my entire life and it's almost as if he knows every street to every nook and cranny. If I say I'm going to a certain area before dinner, he tells me how long it would take and what time I should be back…accurately. And then there's Dick.

Sweet, innocent- nope he's hiding something too. He seems to go missing the same time Bruce is and Alfred replies, "He's staying with a friend." Dick must have a long list of friends because this week alone he hasn't been home for even an hour at a time. But at least Dick has the courtesy to look guilty about lying to my face about wherever he goes. Bruce has perfected his poker face. Sometimes I can't even tell and I've been around criminals for a long time.

My phone vibrated and I stayed on my bed waiting to see if it was just a text or if someone was calling me. The vibration stopped: must be a text message. I grabbed my phone, opened the text without reading who it was from.

_7 o'clock. I'm coming over. Wear something cute._

Ugh! I've been dreading this text all afternoon. It was from Roy, my "boyfriend", who is staying in Metropolis for the foreseeable future. Is he my boyfriend? Roy whisked me back home to Gotham after the CultFest fiasco and showed up every day since acting like the perfect boyfriend. Or at least what normal people would call perfect. For most people it wouldn't be acting, but I'm not used to it at all. As much as I don't want to compare Roy to Jason, I fear that this new relationship makes me too nervous.

Roy is just so…"vanilla" compared to Jason. I mean Roy treats me like I'm an actual person and not an object. When I was with Jason I never felt that way. I felt like I was a pet or a dirty little secret. Really, I felt like Jason's mistress. But with Roy, he had brought me my favorite flowers every day this week and took me out on different dates all over New York. My inner feminist didn't like the idea of Roy spoiling me, having him spend so much money on me, but I quickly got over it.

Roy actually likes hearing what I have on my mind. Our dates were mutually stimulating…not like that. _I wish_. I want to know more about him. Roy makes me feel weird. Like my insides are inside out and I'm completely exposed to him. I don't like it. I don't think I'll ever get used to it, but then again... Jason was too spontaneous. Some women want that in their men. I found that after spending half my life with the most daredevil of men has done nothing but leave me in heartbreak and ruin. When I was with Jason…I had no self esteem and he knew that he could work me to get anything that he wanted.

I sighed, getting off of my bed and walking to my closet. _What the hell did Roy mean by wear something cute?_ Another thing I'm miffed about is that Roy and Jason do have one common factor: arrogance. Overconfidence must turn me on because Roy just has too much of it. Jason had it, but mostly it was for show. But Roy…I wanted to slap him half the time. And when I wasn't busy wanting to slap him, I'd be laughing my head off at his seriousness. My "boyfriend" took himself way too seriously. Sometimes I feel like he's too guarded, like he wants to tell me something and then changes his mind.

I plucked a cute top and jeans for my date tonight with Roy. He didn't say where we were going and I know better than to ask. He'd run circles around me before telling me where he'd whisk me off to. And that's another thing I'm worried about. When the time comes I need to have it in me to put my foot down with him. With Jason he got his way…all the time. I'm not going to let that happen again. This new life is an opportunity I don't plan on messing up.

I paused. _What the heck do I want out of this relationship, anyway?_ Am I even ready to fall head over heels again? Not if it ends the way it did with my ex. I don't want that for me ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>At Grant Park<strong>

_Damn it! He's an arrogant prick. He's a sweet arrogant prick._ Roy had shown up at Wayne manor with a picnic basket and, of course, another bouquet of flowers. He'd driven us to Grant Park, brought extra blankets and pulled out a handmade dinner that would make Yogi Bear drool. I've never had someone do this for me, it was all too sweet. Maybe there is such a thing as perfect.

After stuffing our faces, Roy wrapped me in a blanket and moved me so that I sat in between his legs. It was when I felt his arms around me and he had buried his nose in my hair that I decided I couldn't forever hold my peace. I had to ask him. I need to know what this thing between us was.

"What are we?" I asked.

He sighed, "What do you mean?"

"Are we really dating or are you just trying your hand at being spontaneous?"

He laughed. "I could have asked you to be my girlfriend in more gentlemen like manner but the moment called for it. Why did you wait a week to ask me this?"

I huffed, pouting. "Because I wanted to give you time to come up with a better way to say it. By the way, your reasoning sucks!"

"Aw! Are you pouting? That's cute, babydoll but it's not going to get you what you want to know. Start talking."

"You'll answer any question I ask?"

He gently squeezed around my middle, sighing. "I'll try,"

"Okay, who was the blonde from that party for Queen Perdita?"

Roy hummed, "She's a friend from Gateway City, and she's practically a kid. A really tall kid. It was a favor to Ollie."

"Why would Oliver Queen need you to bring her? And what's this kid's name?" I asked, intrigued.

"Oliver got himself in trouble with one of his colleagues and the payment was taking his colleague's ward to see Queen Perdita. Cassie, that's her name, they're both the same age I think. Besides, I wanted to go with you but you didn't seem into me."

"Wait, what? I didn't seem into you! Oh please, you were the one throwing out mixed signals. I wanted to date you the moment I met you, okay? It's why I asked you out first, sweetie," I said, scoffing.

He moved my hair out off my left shoulder and placed a chaste kiss there. I got a little bit nervous; it was a bit too soon to be doing that. I'm a hypocrite, I want to make out with him and here I am getting testy about him kissing my neck.

"I'm sorry, I promise not to give you any more mixed signals. Um…you feel a bit too warm. I think you might have a fever," Roy said.

"No, I feel fine. One last thing and I want you to be as open with me as you can."

"Shoot," he said, tickling my sides.

"Roy, stop it! This is a serious matter, delicate, even. I want to know, what made you decide to get clean?"

"I knew this would come up eventually…to tell you the truth I can't even remember much of my life then. It's like a blur but I know that Ollie was really worried about me when I showed up on his door step. He threw me straight into rehab. When I got out he said it was like I was a different person. I started college and working at Q-Core. He's never been more proud of me."

I bit at my lip and scrunched my eyebrows. I knew a few junkies from Crime Alley and drugs were really bad. The way Viola explained it to me and how Roy is explaining it…it doesn't add up. He's hiding the full truth. But it's more than enough that he's even telling me this. It shows that he trusts me, but I'd like for there to be a time where he'd be able to trust me fully.

"You don't have to tell me everything if you're not ready to, okay? I know that it's probably hard for you say everything now and that's fine. After all, I haven't told you about all the skeletons in my closet either," I sighed, clutching at his hand.

"Thanks for being patient," he said, kissing my temple.

_Damn it! When am I gonna get a real kiss from my boyfriend?_

"You're welcome, Red."

"A pet name? Aren't we a little bit too old for those?" he said, laughing.

"No, so I'm going to call you Red from now on!" I said laughing, while being tickled by my perfect boyfriend.


	10. I Plead The Fifth!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe or any lyrics used in this story. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my wonderful beta **mahlia**.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>At Wayne Enterprises<strong>

"Central City! Don't give me that look, Nicky. It will be fun! Another road trip with my girls," Bryn said, loudly.

I sighed. "I hear it's not all that great,"

Viola scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully. "Oh please! You just don't want to get separated from your boyfriend. This reminds me…I can't believe you held out on us for so long!"

"I'm sorry, okay? How many times am I going to have to apologize for not telling either of you? We wanted to keep it on the down-low, but then CultFest happened and shit hit the fan," I explained.

"We'll stop giving you a hard time when you do "ahem" with Roy," Bryn said, smirking.

I shook my head, sighing again. "Well, that's going to be awhile because I'm not ready for that. Sorry."

Bryn, Viola and I had settled around my desk, relaxing and having a few laughs. But the good times ended fast when I saw a group of police officers accompanying Commissioner Gordon toward us. Naturally. Bryn tensed up because she really didn't feel like getting into it with cops this early in the day.

"What is the meaning of this?" Viola asked.

"Bryn Thorne, you are under arrest for the murder of Ricky Esposito. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Commissioner Gordon stated calmly.

"What! Of course not-" Bryn screamed.

"Bryn, please cooperate or they'll make things harder for you." Viola said, while Detective Harvey Bullock slapped cuffs onto Bryn's wrists.

I was irate! How dare they accuse Bryn of killing Rick! Bryn and Rick were always cool. _What the hell is going on here?_ Detective Renee Montoya turned to me and I was about to flip.

"Don't you dare-" I said.

Detective Montoya said, "Nicole Schwartz, you are under arrest for the murder of Ricky Esposito, you have the right to remain silent."

"Under what grounds, what evidence do you have? I'll have your badge for this!" I yelled.

"Nicky! Calm down, you're only making this worse. Bryn, should I call anyone?" Viola asked, flustered.

"Call Nathan and tell him to get Enrique to the Gotham City Police Department!" Bryn said, fuming.

Detective Montoya read me the rest of rights and for Viola's sake I agreed to them. But did the GCPD have to escort us out in handcuffs for the whole building to see? As they put Bryn and me in the backseat of a police car I turned to see Mr. Fox's worried expression. Crap! There goes my good standing. I can kiss graduating goodbye- I don't think they let you graduate in an orange jumpsuit.

"Someone is going to pay and I don't care if I have to act like a spoilt debutante to get it!" I growled, kicking at the railing separating us from the Detectives.

* * *

><p><strong>Jail Cell at Gotham City Police Department<strong>

"The warden threw a party in the county jail, the prison band was there and they began to wail. The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing, you should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing," Bryn sang.

I sang, following her lead, "Let's rock, everybody, let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block, was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!"

Both of us had been booked and fingerprinted by our detectives and then thrown in a jail cell without our one phone call. That's against violation! We're supposed to get one phone call at least. Bastards! Nathan came with Enrique but when they saw the bail amount…they didn't have the heart to tell us how bad the situation really was.

Bryn started singing 'Jailhouse Rock' because our fellow inmates were starting to look at us funny. The song and dance served as the perfect distraction. The song was iconic and catchy, which caused the inmates to sing along despite the on duty police officer yelling at us to "settle down".

I crooned, "Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake, no one's lookin', now's the chance to make a break" Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."

"Let's rock, everybody, let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block, was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock" Bryn sang.

We both chorused, "Everybody sing it! Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock. Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock."

A round of applause and cheers followed our performance. I turned my head to the left to see Roy clapping with a huge smile on his face. Jumping off the bench I danced on, I ran over to him genuinely happy to see him.

"Hey Red, are you here to bust us out of this joint?" I asked.

Bryn laughed, "Yeah, please tell me you have a plan for an escape!"

"Actually, I've already bailed both of you out. I just didn't want to spoil that number, you were really into it." Roy said, while shaking his head.

"Whoa! From the way that Enrique explained it, our bail must have cost a fortune." Bryn said, shocked.

"It was, but I couldn't let my girlfriend and her best friend stay the night in jail. Besides, it's best to get you both out of here. The media is crawling all over the place," Roy replied.

The guard opened the cell and let us out, directing us toward the front of the police station where we'd wait for our personal items. Roy was rubbing circles into my back to keep me calm. But honestly, I was screwed. When Bruce finds out about this? I'm never going to be allowed to leave the manor again. A ruckus could be heard at the doors of GCPD and of course it was none other than Vicki Vale.

"Nicole, what do you think your Uncle would think about you being arrested?" Vicki asked.

"Can I hit her?" I asked Roy.

"No, babydoll, you can't," he replied.

Vicki asked, "What would Batman say about this sudden turn of events?"

"Excuse you!" I yelled.

"I mean he went through all that trouble to save you, not knowing that you'd just committed a heinous crime!" Vicki yelled back.

"Allegedly!" Bryn screamed at Vicki.

_Oh! I've had it with her and her stupid crush on Batman and the Justice League!_

"Bitch, I don't give a fuck what the Dark Knight or the Justice League thinks! They can my kiss ass, and furthermore, you're asking for it. It'd be a real shame if you were to suddenly vanish, Vale." I screamed.

"So you're admitting it! She's practically threatening to kill me," Vicki shouted.

"Allegedly!" Bryn yelled.

"Enough! Get her away from these two," Roy yelled, while hauling both Bryn and me to the back of the police station where his car was waiting.

"Nicky, you need to work on that temper," he said.

"No. I've been told that my temper makes angry sex way hotter," I said smirking at him.

Roy asked, "Am I going to be able to test that theory in the near future, maybe?"

"I'll think about it."

"Ugh! Get a room!" Bryn scoffed, while buckling her seatbelt.

* * *

><p><strong>At Wayne Manor<strong>

"What do you mean he's on the other side of the country? He should be here, yelling at me or something!" I shouted.

"Miss Nicole, please calm down. Master Bruce said that he'd be here as soon as possible. How about some tea? I'm sure it will calm your nerves," Alfred replied wearily.

_Poor Alfred, it's not his fault that he serves a worthless jackass._

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I'm not mad at you, I just…I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I think I'll have that tea now," I mumbled.

He nodded and left for the kitchen. Poor Alfred? He's covering for the jackass in question! I need to find out what they're hiding and fast. There is no way that Bruce misses out on the opportunity to scold me for getting arrested and accused of murder.

I sat down on a leather couch, staring out the window. It was raining. When does it ever not rain in Gotham? It wasn't until I felt weight on lap that my eyes left the window.

"Dick, move!" I said, irritably.

"So not aster," Dick replied, but didn't move.

"Richard Grayson-Wayne, move now or I shall move you myself."

"I'd like to see you try! Why are you crabby? You didn't kill anyone; I know you didn't do it!" Dick said.

"Oh yeah? How are you so sure? I'm from the wrong side of the tracks; you don't know what I've done. This could be a repeat offense or a pattern, you never know." I grinned, trying to scare him.

"Nah, you're not a killer. Besides, he was you're friend, right?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I saw him almost every day. He and my boss were close friends…I would never hurt Rick. He was like the annoying Uncle I wish was still here."

"Hmm then it sounds like someone has it in for you. They killed someone close to you and framed you, possibly?" Dick said suggested.

This was too surreal. When did we land in an episode of Scooby Doo? Oh no! Does that make me Daphne or Velma? What am I talking about? I don't know anyone who would have it out for me except Vicki Vale.

"Do think Vicki Vale did it?" I ask.

"This happened before she knew who you were related to. You have to go deeper, think of any and every one that could have an agenda against you." He said, nodding

"I can't think of anyone…"

Dick tilted his head, asking, "What about your boss? Maybe he might know something about that night he's not telling anyone?"

And in that moment I looked at Dick like he'd grown two heads. 'Future police detective' right in front of me was making a good case. It seemed that everything stemmed from Ethan. In fact, I still haven't confronted him about his past relationship with my "missing" father. I'd like to have a chat with Ethan about that. Wait a minute… How does a thirteen year old know about all of this? Oh yeah, they are definitely hiding something.

"Dick?"

"Yeah, Nicky?"

"I think you've been watching too much Scooby Doo," I said, shaking my head.

"Obviously you need to watch more of it!" he said, laughing, while doing an acrobatic flip and walking out of the room.

I got up and walked up the stairs into a corridor in the West wing. The whole hallway was lined with family portraits. I stopped at Bruce's and did a double take. The way he stood and the almost glare; they reminded me of…something or someone. But, who?

"_What would Batman say about this sudden turn of events?"_

No! It can't be…but what else could it be. I've been so stupid the signs were all hitting me in the face.

The identical glare, both of them being gone all the time and Alfred was covering for them. The broken up memories of an authoritative male voice saying he was "sorry". The fact that Bruce knows Gotham like the back of his hand, he has more than enough money to supply all of Batman's toys. And Robin…Dick looked to be about the same size from what I've read. And he's acrobatic…damn it! I better be wrong about this! Because if Alfred, Bruce and Dick have been lying to my face about being fucking Batman and Robin…I'm going to kick Bruce's ass! I'd never hurt Dick, I'll just yell at him a lot.

_I'm getting a good night's rest because I'm going Bat hunting._


	11. Bat Hunting

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my wonderful beta **mahlia**.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>At Wayne Manor<strong>

"Do you know where all the contact numbers are?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, they are on the countertop right next to the fridge. Alfred you've already told me this about hundred times. Just go and enjoy your bridge tournament." I sighed, completely exhausted.

It was proving to be quite a feat getting Alfred out of the manor without much protest. It was Saturday morning and every channel was displaying clips of my arrest and comments I made about Gotham City's beloved Dark Knight. Needless to say I had become quite the pariah. This brings me to why I can't get Alfred out of the manor fast enough. The mother hen that he was, he was concerned for my well-being.

"And please don't burn down the manor due to your anger at the media, Miss Nicole. I don't know what I'd tell Master Bruce."

"Don't worry, Alfred! I'm great at house sitting. Besides, I think I'll just nap all day anyway," I replied.

"Please make sure you fit three meals in, and I'm not talking about junk food. Goodbye, I'll see you in the morning," he said, waving.

"Bye!" I waved until he shut the door.

The loud bang was ominous and signaled the hunt. If I was a rumored, humungous cave, where would I be? Well, there could be a secret passageway…of course! I just have to check every nook and cranny of this _entire_ manor. _Wonderful_, I better get started then.

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 PM at Library <strong>

I was exhausted! I'd searched through every room I could open. I couldn't get into Dick or Bruce's room. There were no hidden panels in the kitchen, so every mafia movie had it wrong. I attempted to open the attic but the door wouldn't budge. _This is stupid!_ I'm just trying to push my suspicions onto my new family. And they don't deserve that, I've practically been calling them a bunch of liars. Maybe all these conspiracy theories are just in my head and I want them to be real because my life isn't all that interesting anymore.

The truth is when I worked at the Devil's Alehouse, I was surrounded by criminals who would do odd jobs for Ethan and sometimes made my life a little easier with extra tips and the thrill of danger. I don't have that anymore. I have a nice _safe_ life. With a nice _safe_ boyfriend that I'll most likely end up marrying and having two-point-five children with in suburbia. When I think about it like that it makes me out to be ungrateful, but I'm not, I just thought that the grass was much greener. In some ways it is, but in a lot of ways it just sucks.

I give! I'll just enjoy my almost normal life. I should get back into reading. I could read a few chapters before packing for Central City and work. My index finger hovered over several books and landed on a red binding to a book I hadn't read in awhile: 'War and Peace'. The last time I read it was for an assignment in high school. I pulled on it and the bookcase gave an eerie _creaking_ sound.

_Oh my god, no I will not get my hopes up_. Maybe I belonged to a family of axe murderers and I've found their underground meat locker. _Boy, I hope I'm wrong about that one!_ Down the stairs I went with only my cell phone as a way to light my path. As I journeyed further down several sets of stairs, I could hear flapping. Wings maybe? When I thought that the stairs couldn't go on for any longer they finally ended and I used my cell phone to light watch where I was walking.

"I wish this placed was well lit," I whispered.

And automatically several over head lights illuminated the whole area. I shouldn't say area exactly. It was a cave, and as I looked up I saw that the flapping of wings most certainly came from the bats that were chillin' on the roof watching me. I waved, hoping that they'd leave me alone. I looked around some more to see a giant penny. Where did they find a penny this size? What does Batman and Robin need a giant dinosaur for? That lying bastard! I'll kill him! He's Batman! I knew it! I should bust them but how?

Wait…Batman knows everything to do with Gotham. So he might have a file on my father. I could finally find out who he is! Let me just sit down and turn this thing on…

"Access denied; proper requirements to read not met," replied the computer.

"What?" I asked.

_Damn it!_ I better call Bryn; I wish she was here so it'd be easier for me. If ever I needed to hack into anything, I called her. It's a major perk having a computer science major as a best friend. I just hope she can help me crack Batman's computer. She'd drool at the sight of it, I'm sure. I speed dialed Bryn hoping that I didn't catch her at a bad time.

"Hey Nicky, what's up?" Bryn answered.

"I'm fine, but I need to hack into someone's computer. It's encrypted I think and has its own AI too," I said.

"Whoa! Whose computer is it?" she asked.

I bit my lip. "I can't say but I will tell you later. I'm pressed for time here, you've got to help me."

"Alright," I heard her take a breath. "Okay, if this person went through all the trouble with encryption they must have an important password. Something that's important to them. Do you know the owner of the computer well?"

"Uh…not really," I said, grinding my teeth.

"Well, you might want to start there. Any important dates like a birthday or wedding anniversary or someone's death-"

No, it's too easy. Could his password be the date of his parents' death? I put Bryn on hold and typed in the date, but I was missing another two sets of numbers.

"Hey Bryn, would this person put in the time on that date if it were important enough?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you're dealing with a neurotic person then that should just about do it. They'd pay attention to detail enough to throw people out. Be careful there might be a firewall up when you break in," Bryn warned.

"Hey, could you look up a time for me? I'm dealing with an obsessed fan here. Can you look up the time that Bruce's family was murdered? I have this feeling that this person really went into detail."

"Sure," she replied, "10:45."

"That was fast!"

"Enrique felt so bad for not paying my bail money that he bought me a brand new laptop!" she crowed.

"You're going to milk his guilt, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah, I am! Why not? Good luck surfing you're fan girl's computer!" Bryn said, hanging up.

I took a deep breath and quickly typed in the password. _It worked_. Now what I would look for…I'll start with his name: _Jack Morrison. _And instantly I find a file labeled C-1. Why did he label his file that? Doesn't matter, I need to copy it somehow. Wait, I can talk to the AI.

"Computer, could you copy this file onto a USB for me?" I asked the computer sweetly.

"Copying file at fifteen percent…twenty…fifty…seventy…ninety…USB ready."

"Thank you, computer, uh, could you erase my pervious search and evidence that I was ever here and log out?"

"Erasing search and logging out."

"Technology is awesome!" I said while retrieving my USB and phone.

I had to pack up for Central City. I waited my whole life to know who my father is. I think I can wait for just a few more hours. This information could have life changing effects. Who knows maybe I might be able to find my father?


	12. Devil In Me

**Central City, Missouri - Windsor Heights Hotel – 4:00 AM**

"I understand, Miss Wayne, but we weren't expecting you this early for check in. You have to wait for us to finish preparing your room."

Ugh! This is a nightmare, all I want to do is go into my room and set my luggage down so that I can read my father's file. I couldn't blame the girl behind the desk for my frustration, I was just too anxious. As soon as I left the Batcave I ran up the never ending stairs and found myself back inside the library. I called Mr. Fox, Bryn and Viola and told them that I would fly ahead of schedule to get adjusted to the new time zone. If only they knew what I was really up to…I might finally find my father and I'm more nervous than I've ever been in my entire life.

"Okay, Miss Wayne, we'll have our bus boy take your bags for you. Will you need help with your duffle?"

"No, I'm fine with carrying this. I just need to get to my room, I'm really exhausted." I said.

There was no way that I let someone carry my bag that held the most important information in the world to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Penthouse Suite – 5:00 AM<strong>

After throwing some luggage down and changing into a robe, I finally could find out the missing piece to my life. All I have are flashbacks of memories or coma dreams from months ago. I have to know, no, I _need_ to know.

Propped on top of my lap was my WayneTech laptop. I leaned over to shuffle through my bag for the USB, I made sure that it wouldn't fall out of my bag and that I wouldn't forget where I placed it. After finding it I inserted it into the side of my laptop and waited for it to load on screen. My heart pounds so loudly that I could hear it through my eardrums and then the folder pops up on my screen. I click on the name C-1 and take a deep, slow breath.

The file opens and several articles immediately pop up. My father was a chemical engineer; he was highly intelligent and was on par to discovering something that would lead him to winning a Nobel Peace Prize. I must have spent hours reading through all his achievements and his works until I got to the end of the articles. It was like he just disappeared out of thin air…did he give up his career to try to raise me? Now I feel crap, reading all of this has caused tears to fall slowly from my eyes. At least I know which side of the family I got my intelligence from. But wait…there's a sub folder on the USB.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

I clicked on the folder and more articles popped up, but this time it was of Red Hood.

_Draped over our living room sofa was a long red cape. It felt soft and reminded me of the kind magician's wore on TV. Next, there was a large red domed helmet on top of our coffee table. I knocked on it several times to hear a loud banging sound coming from it. Why would Daddy have this out here?_

Oh my god! My father really was Red Hood? He went around robbing people just so he could take care of me. Dear God, I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone all over again…but I have. But why did he disappear and leave me?

I soon found the answer and I was horrified.

The next article that appeared was that of the first sighting of the Joker. The Gotham Globe has done several long pieces on the fights between The Joker and Batman over the years and it makes sense that Batman would keep these as reference…and there's a video on here too. I exhaled and clicked on it hoping that it would prove me wrong and that maybe Jack Morrison wasn't…

The video showed two people running around a balcony of a chemical factory. The building looked familiar…it looked exactly like the factory I was taken to months ago by The Joker and his goons. I had to calm down long enough to really watch the video. I clicked on zoom and saw that one of the figures was a tall man with blonde hair and a cape running away from _Batman_. He was chasing my father; if he had anything to do with making him disappear…I'll kill him. Batman had cornered my father and as he advanced to try to arrest him, Jack Morrison fell off the same balcony that I had and cringed as the audio track enhanced his screams.

I was full on sobbing by the end of the video. What the Hell was this video supposed to prove? All it did was make me feel horrible, Batman took my father away from me and I was living with him this whole time not knowing. He knew that he practically threw my father off that balcony. I wanted to yell or throw something but quickly put myself in check before I set anything on fire. But my devastation wouldn't end there.

An audio file appeared next and I was in too deep. I had to know.

_February 10__th__ 1994_

_It appears that I have created a monster. "The Joker" blew up a major portion of downtown Gotham City and held several innocent lives hostage for the benefit of my undivided attention. Before his arrest he wanted to thank me for "freeing him" from his old life. His crimes have escalated far beyond any regular prison system. The Gotham City Police Department has reached an agreement with Jeremiah Arkham to place The Joker as a permanent resident of Arkham Asylum. _

Holy shit, I had proof that Batman turned my father into the Joker. Oh my God. What! What am I supposed to do with this? How the Hell do I even try to wrap my head around all of this? The same person who tried to kill me months ago is the same man that I loved when I was five years old.

I removed the USB, placed it in my bag and shut off my laptop. I tried to get off of the bed but I tripped and landed on the floor. This simple act caused me to start crying like a baby all over again. I pounded my fists against the floor in a tantrum and tried to pull out my hair. I shouldn't have pushed so hard to find the truth, because now I wish I hadn't. I wanted to take my anger out on someone and I knew just the perfect person. I don't care if I get my ass kicked, I will get revenge on Batman for ruining my life.

Before I could start plotting I felt the temperature drop in the building. I started to convulse, it was too _cold_. What the Hell was happening? Then suddenly a gust of wind whipped by, grabbed me and whirled me all the way out of the building and outside to a warmer temperature. I was back to normal almost instantly and looked up to see my rescuer. Bryn is going to lose her shit when she finds out about this. None other than the Flash stood heroically in front of me.

"Don't worry ma'am, paramedics will be here shortly." He said before dashing off into the hotel to rescue more civilians.

I thought I would be alone with my thoughts until I felt another gust of wind pass by. It was the Flash's sidekick, Kid Flash. He was all smiles and apparently worked his way through all the other civilians outside and finally got the chance to check up on me.

"Well, hello there pretty lady. Would you allow me to escort you to some medical attention?" He said.

Ah, someone is trying to be _smooth_.

"Sure, but can we walk? I don't think travelling at the speed of light is good for me right now."

"Yeah, okay. Are you alright? You seemed really sad when Flash brought you out here. I hate to see a pretty girl in distress-"

I shook my head, "Let me stop you right there, sweetie. You're really sweet for asking but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hey! Don't I know you from somewhere?"

I smirked. "Probably, but I doubt-"

He gasped. "You're Nicole Wayne! Dude, I saw your YouTube videos like a hundred times. You're awesome!"

"Thanks, Kid Flash, but I bet it doesn't compare to being the Flash's sidekick though."

He cringed. "Partner, don't use the term sidekick, it's supposedly demeaning."

"To whom?"

He sighed. "My buddy Red Arrow did when he was Green Arrow's partner."

I scoffed. "You mean the guy who basically took up the same name as his former mentor based on the same skill set? Yeah, he's one to talk."

"Thank God! Bryn, she's over here!"

"Oh no! Three, two, one-" I sighed.

Viola had shouted at Bryn from around the street that I was standing outside the hotel. The Flash always gets TV coverage so they must have heard about whatever happened inside the hotel. I just wish someone would fill me in.

"Hey, Kid Flash? What happened here exactly?"

He shrugged. "Captain Cold tried to steal a priceless Diamond from inside the hotel's safe. He tried to lower the building temperature as to not set off the safe's alarms."

"Extreme cold…how original."

He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Windsor Heights Hotel – 9:00 AM<strong>

"I can't believe we met the Flash!" Bryn squealed.

Viola rubbed at my back reassuringly.

"Yeah, I don't think I can stay for this meeting you guys. I'm not feeling good and I don't want to go home either."

"Why?" Viola asked.

Should I tell them? They are my best friends; they'll know something isn't right about me.

"Wayne Tech has been developing this contract for a building in Lawrence Hills for months. I thought you'd be all over it." Viola said.

Bryn frowned. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Not until we're allowed back into the hotel."

* * *

><p><strong>Penthouse Suite – 10:00 AM<strong>

"What the _fuck_?" Bryn yelled.

"Damn." Viola said.

"Keep it down, will you?" I shouted.

Viola shook her head, "I don't know how you can be so calm about this. How did you find out?"

"I hacked in the some files-"

"Oh crap! The same bastard that tried to kill you is your father, dude…you have an excuse for life! No one can ever try to trump you in anything. All you have to say is "at least your father isn't a psychopathic, murderous, ass clown who tried to kill you" and you'd win every single time." Bryn said.

"Bryn, this is neither the time nor place to talk about benefits. We need to be here for Nicky, okay? Look, I'll talk to Mr. Fox, I'm sure he'll understand." Viola said.

"No, I'll call him and tell him what's up. I haven't slacked off once during this internship and something tells me he _will_ give me some time off."

"Are you sure there isn't anything _else_ you want to tell us?" Bryn asked.

I sighed. "No."

There was no way in Hell I would tell them that Bruce is Batman. At least not until I figure out how to screw him over.

I walked into the bathroom for privacy and pulled out my phone. I pressed number two on speed dial. While the phone rang I sat on the edge of the claw foot tub and twirled a loose strand of my hair.

"Lucius Fox speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Fox, it's Nicole. I hate to do this over the phone but I _**know**_."

"I'm sorry, Nicole, but, what do you _know_?" He asked.

I sighed. "I _**know**_ that Bruce is Batman and before you deny it. I'm not stupid; I know that he gets his ultra cool toys from you. Just like I know, that you know about what happened to the original Red Hood."

"I see."

"Yeah, and I just found out so there is no way that I'm not _compromised_. I can't be there for this contract to go down, Mr. Fox."

"I understand, Nicole. I'm assuming that you don't want Bruce to know about this."

"I don't. I'll see you next week, Mr. Fox" I said.

He sighed. "Next week, Nicole."

* * *

><p><strong>Star City – Westchester Neighborhood – 7:00 PM<strong>

I set my luggage down and rang the door bell. The door opened to a tall, lean red head.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Roy laughed.

"Shut up, can I come in?"

"Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you stand out here all night long?" He smirked.

"The kind that doesn't get layed…ever."

"Yeah, we can't have that. Come in, you look like Hell, I'll put some hot cocoa on the stove."

"You _are_ the best." I sighed, while watching him grab my luggage and move it inside.

"Are you alright, really?" Roy asked.

I shook my head. "No, but being here definitely helps, I hope you don't mind if I crash with you for a little. I need to be away from home, just…yeah."

He smiled. "Stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks, babe, you can hold the cocoa. I think I need to lie down…"

"Follow me."

Roy's apartment was fancy, if I hadn't lived in the manor this would have been the best place I've ever stayed in. Roy gave me privacy as I walked into his bathroom and changed into some pajamas and put my hair in a braid. As I walked out of the bathroom I was stunned to see Roy shirtless and climbing into the bed. But really it is his bed, I shouldn't be so surprised.

"What are you waiting for? Get in."

I didn't need to be told twice. I hopped in alongside Roy and curled my body around him, it's so strange that I use to be able to curl up easily but since I've grown in height our cuddling mostly has me laying my head on his shoulder and him propping a knee between my legs. But, hey, I'm not complaining.

"Comfortable, Nicky?" He asked.

"Yes, Red, Good night."

"Good night, baby." He whispered into my hair before dozing off.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later –<strong>**Tinder-Smith Garden Arena****- 12:30 PM **

I think I won't mind being Mrs. Roy Harper. Nicole _Harper_. It has a nice ring to it; it's dignified and goes well with my middle name which was originally my first name but…whatever. This past week has been amazing; Roy gave me a tour of Star City and all of its beautiful areas. He took me to his favorite restaurants, to several plays and parks and even showed me where he works at Queen Industries.

It's very safe to say that I have my future planned out with a nice big, red bow on top of it. I haven't even thought of going back to Gotham City once since I've been here the whole entire week. But once again all good things must come to an end.

I heard a loud crash that shook the Garden with a huge force. I managed not to get involved in any costumed superhero business for this week… until now. After the dust settled and the smoke cleared I saw a lanky figure dressed in a green suit and green bowler hat skipping merrily through the Gardens without a care.

Damn it! Even when I try to leave Gotham, somehow it seems to follow me everywhere. Can't I get a break? Is that so much to ask for? I looked up and saw that the hedges were shaped in question marks. Why wasn't I paying attention? I thought they were a part of the gardens. Now, I'm caught in one of the Riddler's traps and I might not make it out alive.

The good news is that I seem to get out of these types of situations okay. The bad news was that this place could be rigged for explosives and without knowing where and how many there could be. Fun. Eff my life!

Another explosion goes off and screams fill the air and I literally got tossed from one side of the Garden to the other and landed face first in the grass. The ground stopped shaking and I heard the metallic clang of cuffs. I'm sure the police must have finally caught the Riddler, which was fine by me.

"Now, what are you doing here in Star City, Miss Wayne?" said a sultry voice.

I slowly looked up to see who the voice belonged to and I couldn't help but notice the fishnet clad long legs, delicious thighs, black leotard, navy jacket and flowing blonde hair. I couldn't believe it.

"Holy shit!" I squealed.


	13. We Need to Talk About Nicole

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much to everyone reading this story and I want to give special thanks to my new beta BanannaSlapz517. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tinder-Smith Garden Arena – 1:00 PM<strong>

"Holy shit!" I squealed.

Black Canary. _The_ Black Canary is standing right in front of me and I can't think of one intelligent thing to say. I look up at her amused face and a smile quickly forms on mine. I can't believe that I'm even looking at her; she looks even prettier in person.

"Please, call me Nicole, Miss Wayne makes me sound old. Your voice sounds so _sexy_."

And her voice sounds a little too familiar…there is no way that Black Canary knew about what happened to me back in December, or maybe she was.

She smiled while helping me off of the ground. "Thank you, Nicole. You still haven't answered my question though."

"Oh! I'm visiting my boyfriend…but enough about me. How are _you_ doing?"

"I'm fine. Do you need medical attention? I saw you get tossed clear across the Gardens." Black Canary asked.

"No, I'm good." I paused, "Hey, if I kiss you right now, will I get slapped?"

She laughed.

It wasn't a cruel "you're so out of your league" kind of laugh, it was more the "that's so sweet" kind. And that irked me, I'm being serious here! The woman of my dreams is standing right in front of me and she thinks that I'm not going to try something? I may never get this chance _ever_ again.

"Didn't you say that you were in town visiting your _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah, I am. Hypothetically speaking, if both of us didn't have boyfriends and we met just like this and I asked you the same question from before…"

"Yes?"

I smiled. "Would I get that kiss? Hypothetically speaking that is."

"Maybe."

"Oh, shot down and it hurts."

She smiled. "Does your boyfriend know that you hit on women when he's not around?"

"No, for some reason I think he'd watch just for the Hell of it. Maybe he'd be upset at first but quickly get over it, honestly, he _knows_. I'm not holding you up from any superhero type things, am I?"

I really need to stop rambling like an idiot.

"No, not right now, you seem like you need to talk to someone."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

I walked over to a bench and sat down clumsily; I still haven't gotten use to my sudden growth spurt; I noticed that Black Canary followed me closely. Paramedics and police had swarmed the area and cleanup crews had just arrived. Our conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"Hey, have you talked to anyone about that night?" Black Canary asked.

"What's there to talk about? The Joker nearly killed me, but I managed to survive thanks to your friends in the Justice League."

I shrugged.

"That doesn't mean that you're okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"This visit was actually me trying to get away from Gotham and the Riddler shows up here…I just feel like I don't want to go back home. I've worked so _hard_ to get where I am today and I'm not going to let _him_ ruin that."

She sighed. "It was an impossible situation; Batman did all that he could to get you out of there safely. No one can ever understand why the Joker does what he does but you have to know that he intentionally set out to harm someone. If not you, it would have been someone else."

Wait…what?

_He intentionally set out to harm someone that night. You couldn't have predicted who he had in mind was your niece._

Great, Black Canary was a part of the cover up too. Ugh, I knew her voice sounded familiar. She knew about me and I'd hate to get mad at her. She was only doing what Batman had asked her to do. There was no use in pretending to be the clueless civilian, not anymore.

"Okay, I can't keep this charade going anymore. I know, okay? I know about _everything_. You were around me when I was in a coma but I could hear almost everything that was going on. I remember your voice and Batman's and heard other things about the League."

Black Canary tensed. "Like?"

"I know who my uncle really is and by some freak accident the chemical that the Joker injected into me has caused me to be able to do this," I said.

I lifted my right hand as blue flames began to lick up from my wrist to the tips of my fingers. After a few seconds of my little display, I waved my hand and the flames disappeared.

"You're a metahuman," She said while biting her lip. "That must have come as a shock."

"You have _no_ idea. Look, I'm not…I just want the truth from _him_. The fact that he's been lying to me for all these months is hypocritical." I whispered.

"When did you find-"

I shook my head. "I found out about the fire while on a business trip in Metropolis two months ago. As for when I knew my uncle likes to fly around in a cape, I found that out last week."

"It sounds like you and your uncle need to have a serious chat."

"Are you saying I should confront him?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City – Wayne Manor – 10:30 PM<strong>

I just got off the company private jet to confront my superhero family. I had to make up some bullshit explanation to Roy about me coming back home. He was understanding, helped me pack my things and drove me to the airport too. I glossed over the details about the Riddler's attack in the Gardens. Roy didn't need to know about the superheroes in my life or about my father, but he sure did laugh while hearing about me hitting on Black Canary.

I rang the door bell and Alfred answered as usual.

"Where have you been, Miss Nicole? I've been worried sick about you, and poor Master Bruce has been at his wits end!"

I scoffed. "I'm sure he has."

"You'd do well not to mock our concern."

I watched as Alfred grabbed my bags, I wasn't having any of that. The truth needed to come out and I was sick of all of this going on behind my back.

"Alfred, please put down the bags."

"Why on Earth would I need to do that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know that Bruce is Batman, Dick is Robin and yes, I found the Batcave."

"How long-"

"Last week, and I'd rather hear this straight from Bruce's mouth because I'm tired of him lying to my face. Is he here? Are they in the Batcave?"

Alfred sighed. "I told Master Bruce to tell you this but he's very stubborn, a trait that you both seem to share."

No Alfred, I share traits with an insane clown that tried to kill me.

"Yeah, sure, is he here?"

"No, I'm afraid that both of them are still out for the night-"

I nodded my head and placed a strand of hair behind my right ear.

"Well, we'll just have to wait up for them now won't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Batcave – 12:00 AM<strong>

I sat staring up at the cave's blank computer screen, conveniently hidden by the large chair I sat on, ironically at the scene of the crime where I got that horrible piece of information about who my father really is. I should rip Bruce's head off for what he's done, he ruined my life. Maybe I could have had a different life. I wouldn't have gotten into business as a career or found out about my mother's side of the family.

My thoughts were cut short by the vaguely familiar rumble of the Batmobile's engine. It's about to go down, both of them are in so much _**trouble**_.

"Alfred, is everything alright?" Bruce said.

"Yeah, Alfred, you look worried about something." Dick said.

"Actually, Master Bruce, there is something that I should tell-"

I turned the chair around revealing my hiding spot.

"Yeah, _**Batman**_, there's something he needs to tell you. You're welcome, Alfred. I know how hard this must be for you, but it's high time that the truth gets said around here."

"What are you doing down here?" Bruce exclaimed.

"How dare you yell at me for wanting to know the truth?" I shook my head. "You're the one who tried to hide all of this from me. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out? You're Batman, "my savior", right? Although, we both know that isn't how it went down."

I felt pressure on my side, as I looked down I could see Dick hugging my middle while still dressed in his Robin costume sans mask. Ugh, I can't get mad at that face and he knows it.

"Dick, stop acting cute. I'm trying to be upset with you right now."

"Not going to happen, this is so aster. Now we can train you and you can pick up the _real_ family business!" Dick smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"No!" Bruce and Alfred yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"I nearly lost you once. I'm not going to risk that again." Bruce said calmly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself,"

"Oh, really." Bruce said.

I lifted my arm and aimed for the giant penny. Flames shot straight from my hand and engulfed the large coin in the shade of Electric Blue. I was very pleased with the shocked expression on Alfred, Bruce and Dick's faces. You'd think they've never seen a metahuman before.

"Sir, I think you should call Radiation Master now." Alfred said.

* * *

><p><strong>Batcave Examination Room Two – 1:00 AM<strong>

"Doctor Pierce! What are you doing here?"

My doctor from Gotham Memorial was standing right in front of me and didn't seem fazed one bit. I had left him about a dozen messages about my weird symptoms and didn't receive one single phone call. He sure has some nerve showing up here when I'm trying to grill Bruce.

"Dear girl, I'm more than a mere physician. So when did you become a pyromaniac exactly?"

"Wait a minute? Are you a member of the Justice League or something? I don't think I've ever heard of you…what's your _real _name?" I asked.

He huffed. "Well I suppose that there's no use in hiding."

Slowly Dr. Pierce began to morph into a blonde haired, blue and green scaled and even more handsome version of himself. Oh, he's an _alien_…that would explain the shape shifting.

"My name is Xpatos, crown Prince of the planet Nyarri, but my League name is Radiation Master." He smiled.

"Okay, that's wonderful. Why the hell didn't you answer my calls? I called you over a dozen times freaking out about-"

"Yes, yes, I heard that you've exhibited some combustible ability. I can barely believe it myself, you're a scientific _miracle_ and I fully intend on taking credit for all of it."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit arrogant?" I scoffed.

Xpatos laughed. "All the time! Now, I need to check your vitals and put you on some meds before you collapse and die. Ha."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

He waved a small flashlight in both of my eyes without warning and then placed his stethoscope over my heart. After listening for a few seconds, he then took what looked to be a pen and jabbed it into my right arm. The pen beeped and it recited some readings for Xpatos aloud. I couldn't understand what any of the "chemical mumbo-jumbo" meant but it sure made him happy.

"Ah! We're going to need to balance out the Oxygen in your system. Oh! You should try to contain your angry thoughts too. They can cause combustion and you wouldn't want to burn down an office building. To answer your previous shriekings, I was testing your blood samples and finding out which medications would work best to stabilize you." He said snidely.

"So, I could have dropped dead at any moment or caused serious harm to others and you're only telling me this now!"

"Don't be overdramatic," he reassured me, "I've got a nice strong cocktail of meds made specifically just for you."

"Asshole."

"Aw, I love you too, little niece." Xpatos cooed.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I wasn't related to an alien."

"Technically, you're right, but that isn't the case anymore. That's why I'm taking all of the credit." His eyes gleamed.

"Again, what is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed at my hopeless stupidity. "Let's go back into the cave for that story, I don't want to repeat myself."

"Gee, here I thought you loved hearing the sound of your own voice." I said while walking out of the exam room.

"I do like the sound of my own voice, actually, but I do have to explain your new lineage," Xpatos laughed.

Both Radiation Master and I walked back into the Batcave. Bruce, Alfred and Dick were patiently waiting for my check-up to be over.

"Xpatos, is she alright?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, yes, she's fine. I'll have to go back to New Avalonia to get her meds and bring my sisters here too."

"Um, why do you need your sisters here?" I asked.

He smirked. "It's about time I explain why I faked my own death and our relation, Nicole."

"Right, well, explain yourself then." I scoffed.

"After this, I'll have to go." Xpatos smirked.


	14. This is One Messed Up Family Tree

Disbelief. Complete and _utter_ disbelief is all I felt while listening to Xpatos explain my current situation.

"You see, I love my family very much but I do have favorites." Xpatos laughed.

Dick asked, "Your sisters?"

"Yes, dear boy. My sisters Xynia and Xylia, were the first birth of the royal family, but Xynia came out of the womb first so she was to be Queen when our parents die. I'm the baby of the family but Xynia always got want she wanted and I wasn't going to go against the grain, she was my idol."

**14 Years Ago**

_Xpatos, crown Prince of the planet Nyarri, was born into a family of royal blended blood. All the royal children either inherited telepathy and telekinesis, who were known as called children of wisdom or inherited fire powers and called pyre bringers. Xpatos was born with telepathic and telekinetic gifts and used his powers for good…mostly. He did become a criminal by the Commonwealth of Galaxies, but in all honesty he was a scientist; a scientist who loved his family and would do anything for them. _

_He loved his sisters Xynia and Xylia more than the rest of his siblings and followed them around as much as he could as a child. His determination and love for his older sister is what got him into deep trouble. Princess Xynia had been married three times and had ten children by the time Xpatos had earned his seventh doctorate. Upon his arrival to the grand place to share the great news with his family, Xylia, the second born and twin to Xynia, had told him that the Princess was having fertility issues. Xpatos was shocked to hear this, seeing as his sister had many children. _

_Bad news turned worse when the royal doctor decreed that Xynia could no longer get pregnant. The Princess was distraught and soon became livid, which most people around the palace were used to due to the Princess' volatile behavior. Xpatos took his sister's sadness to heart and genuinely wanted to help her. So, the proud and determined doctor set out to find the cure to his sister's infertility._

_Xpatos traveled to several different planets and left a trail of dissected and dead bodies behind him. He eventually figured out that pyre bringers create a special chemical in their bodies in small increments called __**Paresium**__. After a decade of failed experiments and death, Xpatos had a solid chance to help his sister, but not without consequences. _

_Authorities from the Commonwealth of Galaxies had begun to investigate the disappearances and mutilation of alien bodies that appeared in the galaxies of the Commonwealth. The "foot soldiers" couldn't figure out who was dissecting aliens. Xpatos had moved onto Earth, using his telepathic abilities to manipulate human chemical factory workers to dilute Paresium into __**Liquid Paresium**__. While there, Xpatos had fallen in with the planet's protectors, The Justice League. He assisted Superman in Metropolis mostly, and stayed at the Watch Tower. _

_Afterwards, another milestone was reached in his master plan to help his sister. Next, Xpatos had the human scientists combine alien DNA with the chemical and, after days of observation, the chemical was stable. _

_Unfortunately, Xpatos became irate that he would never get the cure because the chemical factory was shut down, but that wasn't his only problem. Authorities from the Commonwealth of Galaxies had found out about his experiments and were going to arrest him. Xpatos dropped his telepathic links on Earth and staged an explosion outside the Earth's atmosphere to create his "death". Xpatos then teleported back to his home planet with hope that he could get out of being arrested. _

_There he learned that his sister, Xynia, was also in trouble. She exploded emotionally over her barren womb and took it out on everyone else around her. She eviscerated her handmaidens, lovers and third husband using their blood to decorate the palace walls. Xylia had defended her twin as much as she could, but found the subjects of their planet wanted Xynia executed and because she was her twin they wanted her dead too. Xpatos grabbed both of his sisters and teleported them to the planet __Acurajoi Nu; the planet had diplomatic immunity for fugitives._

_The trio settled in the capitol city, New Avalonia, where the scientist was free to do as many experiments as he pleased without the threat of being apprehended. Xpatos had explained to his sisters why he was on the run from the Commonwealth and Xynia felt guilty that she may have caused all of their problems to begin with._

* * *

><p><strong>Batcave – 4:00 AM – Xpatos, Nicky, Bruce, Dick and Alfred<strong>

"Holy shit!" I yelled, while inching away from Xpatos.

Xpatos smirked.

"You're a monster! I would have never agreed to let you into the League if I knew what you had done!" Bruce growled.

Xpatos laughed. "Like I care what you _think_ Batman. The point is, I'm here now, and I'm the only one who can make sure that she doesn't die."

"Um, you still haven't explained how we're related…and I hope you were joking when you said that," I said.

He smirked. "The alien DNA that I had mixed in with the Liquid Paresium belonged to my sister Xynia. The DNA formed with yours, making her your third parent. Technically, second mother that is…she'll be thrilled to hear she has another daughter and a pyre bringer at that. She'll be ecstatic!"

"Well I'm glad that someone can be happy about this," I yelled. "Because I'm not!"

"Hush, dear niece, you have an amazing mother you haven't met yet. Ask Robin, he simply adored being around her. Speaking of which, I'll just pop out for a few hours to grab her and your meds. Bye now." Xpatos said.

A bright light engulfed the Batcave and once it disappeared Xpatos was gone and the bats hanging over head were flying around in disarray. Clearly they weren't the only ones upset about the departure.

"Are you really going to let him talk you like that? You're Batman, put your foot down and grow a pair!"

"Miss Nicole, please don't give your uncle such a hard time," Alfred sighed.

"If you haven't realized by now, I've been accused of murder." I huffed. "I'd like to clear my friends' names too." I said.

"We know you didn't kill anyone, remember? I told you that when you got out of the slammer!" Dick said, his face formed into a frown.

"Thank you for believing me, Dick. I still want to clear my name though, any suggestions dynamic duo?"

"Bruce has been investigating but with everything that's happened to the League recently we haven't had time." Dick smiled.

I sighed. "Right."

"How did you find out about the cave?" Bruce asked.

"I searched all over the manor when Alfred left me alone for a Bridge tournament. The three of you were acting weird; it caused me to be suspicious, okay?"

"Sorry, Master Bruce. If it helps, I won that tournament." Alfred said.

"And then I had a chat with Black Canary in Star City."

"What _were_ you doing in Star City?" Bruce asked.

Dick snickered.

I shook my head, "That's none of your business."

Bruce glared.

"Ugh, fine. I stayed with a friend, the Riddler attacked downtown, I got caught in it and she found me. She told me to confront you about lying to me, so I did."

"That's great! I can tell you all about the Team and maybe you could join the Team too; they helped find Radiation Master when you got sick. They'd love to meet you," Dick said.

"Wait a minute! I'm not joining a Team, okay? I just want to clear my name," I said.

_I must be losing it, how can I think that it's a good idea to jump around the rooftops of Gotham wearing a cape. I should be scolded by Bruce for even breaking into the Batcave. He should have scolded Dick on his eager goals of molding me into a superhero. Me, a superhero? Yeah, right. But then again…there must be a lot of perks._

"I don't know Dick, the internship has me really busy and I don't think I have the time. Besides, I want to find out who's framing me for murder. You owe me that much, Bruce."

"I can show you everything we have on the computer." Bruce said.

"Dick's right, I want in. And I want a cool Codename too, don't try to skip over that either!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor – Dining Room – 12:00 PM<strong>

All of us decided that we needed to sleep and to collect our thoughts about this morning's events. I fell asleep just as I collapsed onto my bed and woke up around eleven o'clock in the morning. It was weird not getting up at an earlier time; Alfred would throw me out of bed by seven most mornings. After taking a shower and getting ready, I went downstairs and sat at the table. Alfred had already gotten Bruce and Dick downstairs. Xpatos was seated next to Bruce and two women sat across from Dick.

They must be Xpatos's sisters; both were beautiful. I couldn't help but wonder which could be my "mother." The alien woman seated closest to Xpatos had long blonde hair and a pleasant aura about her. Her blue skin seemed to shimmer in the sunlight that streamed from the windows and the green scales that freckled her body only added to her beauty. She wore a gray off the shoulder top and black pants and heels. She immediately smiled at me when I walked into the room.

Her sister was less cheerful. She was sizing me up while I sat down. She wore tiny shorts and a white wife beater and boots. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she wore a look of displeasure. She may look exactly like her sister but she needed an attitude adjustment.

"Ah, Nicole, you're finally up. These are my sisters, Xylia and Xynia," Xpatos said.

Okay, so the happy one is Xylia and the grumpy one is Xynia. It just so happens that grumpy is my other mother…great.

"I was just telling Xynia that some of her traits have passed on to you, Nicole. You certainly have some of Xynia's demeanor in you." He smiled.

"No, I don't think I see it." I scoffed.

Xynia frowned. "She doesn't look like a pyre bringer to me. Most of my children try to catch me off guard. What makes you think you're worthy enough to be called my daughter?"

I laughed. She must be out of her mind!

"Well, first, I almost burned down my hotel room in Metropolis, then I learned how to control my new 'ability' in secret. And I wasn't talking to you '_Mom_' so you can stop trying to act like you're important. You're the fugitive here sweetie, no cares what you think, okay? You're not the one with your life on the line here. Your brother needs to fix what is wrong with me. You don't have to be here," I yelled.

I looked to my left to see Dick paled while watching the exchange between me and my "mother".

"And furthermore, don't fuck with me. I am not in the mood to deal with some spoilt brat from a distant galaxy! _I'm_ head bitch around here, got it?"

Xylia and Xpatos were trying to hold in their laughter but failed. Dick looked like he wanted to hide and Alfred grew red in his face. Bruce had his eyebrow raised and waited for what Xynia's reaction would be.

"Well? Are you going to say something or has the cat got your tongue?" I asked.

By the time I finished asking my question I didn't notice that she had lit her hand on fire. I turned and was met with a face full of flames, by the time the flames dissipated Xynia smirked and appeared in front of me.

"You'll do, a bit rough around the edges but nothing I can't fix with time and effort," She said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Now wait just a minute-"

"Xpatos, I'll need our family history books and access to your library. Oh, and I'll need to be able to teleport here. I want to spend as much time as I can with my new, _precious_ pyre bringer" Xynia said.

She engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. My new mother was incredibly strong and my ribs felt her strength. I wanted to run away from her and everything else in my life. I really wanted a do-over of the last twenty-four hours. She was scarily unpredictable and I don't need my new "mother" to teach me anything as a "pyre bringer". I've barely adjusted to the fact that I can control fire. Let's add another crazy murderer to the family. I _really_ hate my life.


	15. I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman

**Batcave – March 3 – 5:00 AM**

I smacked myself against the cave wall to dodge my "mother's" fire blast. She was relentless in her training - I wish she would just let me sleep a little bit more in the mornings. Between getting up early for training with Xynia and Xylia, my internship with Mr. Fox, and then more training after work, I was starting to think that this line of work is not all it's cracked up to be.

Dick assured me that it would get easier with time but after two weeks of this double life I've started…I didn't think I could keep it up. Viola and Bryn know that something is wrong with me and I can't keep lying to them. I'm going to have to tell them about all of this sooner than later. Dick also assures me that I won't have Bruce training me at night for the foreseeable future. Which is a relief to me, I really can't stand to be around the man who ruined my life.

"You _need _to focus! Our power comes from our core," Xynia said

Every morning Xynia preaches the same thing over and over again. "Our power comes from our core", whatever that means. I barely make it out of our sessions alive most mornings, why can't she be more like her twin? Xylia was sweet and whenever we did exercises together I responded better under her care. But Xynia? Dick warned me about her, she's angry… _all_ the time,

"And you aren't paying attention, which will screw you over." She yelled.

I literally flew from across the cave as a huge ball of fire engulfed me and threw me from my hiding spot. I've had it with _mommy dearest_, it's time to end this. I hurled a ball of blue flames towards her but she deflected it and laughed. Ugh! I hate when she laughs at me, I hate when anyone laughs at me. I'm an intelligent woman and I will defeat her, I _will_.

While fuming I wasn't paying attention and found myself face planted into the cave floor in a very painful way. Xynia got the drop on me…_again_. Her cackles filled the cave for a good five minutes after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Batcave - March 5 – 6:30 PM<strong>

"I hope Bruce hasn't gone too easy on you, because I never go easy on any of my students."

I love Dick Grayson. Not only did Dick get me a different teacher, he got me the one woman I would _definitely_ pay attention to. Black Canary arrived at the cave thirty minutes ago and already had my attention…fully. When she arrived she officially introduced herself as Dinah and that I could call her that too.

Dinah ran through the maneuver that she wanted me to perfect by the week's end and how it should look. She also said that I should practice it on Bruce. Now that's training I can get behind. Anything that can cause me to possibly kick his ass is something to learn quickly and one day I'll use everything I learn on him. It's just a matter of time.

"Nicole, you're not using enough force behind your attack. You need to relax. Just imagine that dummy is an ex-boyfriend," Dinah said.

"Yeah, I've got one of those but I choose not to think about him."

She smirked. "That's going to change because I think I know how to teach you from now on."

And just like that my punches became stronger and my kicks knocked off the practice dummy's head clear off every time. I was starting to get good at this, but Dinah said I should hold off of the dummy and get some laps in. By the end of our training session I was exhausted. Maybe asking for another teacher wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Batcave - March 15 – 10:30 PM<strong>

"You're really picking this up; you'll be in the field in no time!" Dick said.

"Not quite, Robin, she's still a bit rough around the edges." Dinah replied, and then winked.

"I can hear you, you know! I'm trying to focus; it's not every day that you spar with the _Batman_. Who has the knowledge of a _billion_ different fighting styles, remind me why this is a fair fight again?"

"Because you are going to go up against opponents who are much faster, stronger and more skilled than you are." Xynia said.

"You're not helping!"

Instantly I was thrown on the mat laid out in the middle of the cave. Damn him and his ninja skills! I couldn't even hear him approach me. This isn't fair. Can't I just use my powers? I mean fire can incapacitate almost anything, right?

She sighed, "You can't just use your fire ability, little girl. Hand-to-hand combat is useful during any fight, even we aliens know that," Xynia said.

"How can you read my mind again? I wasn't paying attention the first time you explained it."

"Xylia and I were born with both of the royal family gifts. Fire, telepathy and telekinesis, is that simple enough for you, daughter?"

"It's creepy, please stop it!" I said while rubbing my backside.

_Bruce didn't have to throw me so hard. He's lucky I don't burn him to a crisp after what he's done._

Everyone had gathered in the Batcave to watch my nighttime training with Black Canary. This is the first occurrence of it since she's taught me but I guess there's a first time for everything. I couldn't help noticing Dinah and Xynia whispering to each other throughout the whole night. Something is up, I could feel it.

"Enough! You need to figure out your signature move, Nicole. Bending fire to your will isn't enough, you need absolute control over it." Xynia snapped.

"Yes, mother."

"Training with your mother can't be that bad. She's just trying to make sure you won't get hurt when going up against someone." Dinah smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kensington Hall - March 20 – 6:45 PM<strong>

Wayne Enterprises was holding a charity gala for the Wayne Foundation at Kensington Hall in downtown Gotham City. Security was at an all time high due to expensive auction items and the high profile guest list. It seemed every billionaire and millionaire was present - except for my boyfriend, who I haven't seen in almost a month.

"I'm sure he's busy and couldn't make it. Relax, do you think he's cheating?" Viola asked.

"No, he hates these kinds of events. Can't say I blame him," I said while glaring.

Bruce brought Vicki Vale as a date again. Ugh! I can't stand seeing that media whore at every single one of these events. I will not allow Bruce to date her or marry her. There is no way in Hell that I will share Wayne manor with _her_.

"You have got to stop glaring at your Uncle; you don't want Vale to come over here." Bryn said.

"Okay, you've really got to start telling us what's going on." Viola replied.

"There is nothing going on."

Bryn smirked. "Oh, so this new found hatred for our boss didn't just appear out of thin air. Did he do something?"

"Maybe."

Bryn placed both of her hands on either side of my face and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You're hiding something, Nicky. I've known you for most of your life, I don't want to be in the dark again."

"Bryn, this isn't about Jason. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about him when that was going on but I told you about me finding out who my father is. I told both of you hours after I found out, okay?"

Viola slapped Bryn's hands. "We know how hard that must have been for you, Nicky, we just want you to know that we'll be there when you need us."

"Oh look! Bruce is calling me over…I'll be back ladies," I sighed, while briskly walking over to Bruce.

I ignored Vicki Vale's smug expression and turned towards Bruce. He motioned for me to greet someone but I wasn't paying attention to him. There was a petite woman that stood next to him in a navy blue halter cocktail dress, the dress brought out her eyes and that was the problem. Her eyes. She was seducing me with her eyes, not on purpose I might add…but still. I'm starting to think I might I have a fetish for redheads.

"Nicole, this is an old friend of mine, Dawn Golden. Dawn, this is my niece that I've told you all about." He smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicole. I'm finally meeting the girl that keeps Bruce on his toes." She laughed.

"Well, someone has to, or else he'll just get rusty or boring. We can't have that now, so…how do you two know each other?" I asked.

_Golden is right, a bright glow seems to permeate from around her. I have got to stop rambling, I have a boyfriend and I can't be seduced by this chick's eyes anymore. I shouldn't allow it…but those deep blue eyes keep luring me back._

"We met when we were children and went to the same college." Bruce said.

_Ugh. That's code for we used to date and it didn't end well…it figures._

"I see. Well, I have to get back to my friends now. Enjoy your evening and it was nice meeting you, Dawn." I smiled, walking away slowly.

_What the hell was that? Could I be any more obvious about my attraction? I've been around other people at these events before but she's just so…different._

"You forgot that you have a boyfriend, didn't you?" Bryn laughed.

"Shut up, _please_." I begged.

"Dawn Golden? You do know that she used to date your uncle, right?" Viola said, raising an eyebrow.

I scoffed. "I'm insulted that either of you would think that I'd go after Bruce's sloppy seconds."

"No, I just know that your boyfriend isn't around and you were thinking of cheating. I'm not going to lecture you about it but do keep in mind that my mom would ring your neck if she found out." Bryn said.

"I'm not thinking of cheating, her eyes are very pretty. That's all-"

A loud bang filled the the Hall as smoke filled the area. Twelve burly men descended on the Hall in a V-formation and started to loot the auction items. A spray of bullets showered above head and smoke cleared a bit to reveal a stout man in a top hat and monocle. The Penguin stood smugly waiting for the guests of the gala to stop panicking.

"Wah, wah, you all look terrified. Good!" The Penguin laughed.

"Uh, does anyone have Batman's number on speed dial?" Bryn whispered.

"Call nine-one-one not Batman, he can't do shit for us right now." I whispered back.

I looked over at Bruce checking over Vicki Vale and Dawn Golden to make sure they were alright. Oh yeah, we were all screwed royally. It wasn't that I cared for the auction items, it was more the fact that The Penguin decided to show up and rob the place while I was here. I thought Ethan would have put the fear of God in all criminals of Gotham City for even thinking of coming within several feet of me.

"We'll just take one of your lovely party guests to ensure that we don't have any trouble along the way. Boys, grab her!" The Penguin yelled.

One of The Penguin's goons grabbed both of my arms and hoisted me up and and threw me over his shoulder. I started to kick and scream because I couldn't use my new found ability with so many witnesses around. Before they could leave the Hall I yelled out "Somebody better get Batman and tell him he fucking owes me!"

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 PM – Iceberg Lounge<strong>

"You really blew it buddy! Just wait until Ethan finds out about this, your goose is cooked. He'll be dining on Penguin for dinner! How dare you kidnap me when you know I'm under his protection?"

"I'd oblige you to keep talking, Miss Wayne, but Ethan Mercer has no jurisdiction here in my casino," The Penguin laughed.

"Oh, really? Well what about Batman? You think that he's just going to let you get away with kidnapping someone? Actually, why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

Hopefully while answering he will be busy enough to not notice that I'm burning through the ropes that bind my wrists. And naturally The Penguin goes on about how the Wayne family screwed over the Cobblepots and went even further into the two family's dealings. Within two minutes of his talk I discreetly burned through the ropes and was about to lunge at him went a loud crash sounded and shattered glass from the skylight filled the room. I did my best to duck out of the way to avoid getting cut.

I looked up to see a tall man dressed in black combat boots, cargo pants, a Kevlar vest, a brown leather jacket and a shiny red helmet. It looks like I'm finally going to meet the mysterious Red Hood. I really need to start saving myself from these kinds of situations. First Batman, The Flash, then Black Canary and now Red Hood. Damn costumed superheroes!

"Penguin, Penguin, Penguin, did you really think you could make off with all that loot and the billion dollar Princess? And without giving me a cut?" He tsked.

"Red Hood! How nice of you to drop by, I was just counting the profit for you and I wasn't going hurt Miss Wayne. We were just talking actually," The Penguin said frantically.

"Right," Red Hood said, nodding. "Good night, Penguin."

I watched as he fired two shots at The Penguin as I lay paralyzed unable to stop him.

"You shot him!" I yelled.

"Relax, Princess, it's only tranquilizer darts. Besides, I thought you would be overjoyed to be rescued finally." He said, tauntingly.

"Not really, I already got out of the ropes The Penguin bound me in. But since you went through all that trouble, I guess you deserve a pat on the back." I scoffed.

"Wow, you are a Princess. Look at you standing there all high and mighty as if I didn't just put The Penguin to sleep."

"Well maybe it would have impressed me if I wasn't already used to his type, sorry but you don't. You're just some wannabe gangster roaming streets of Gotham unsupervised. You aren't even the original Red Hood, sweetie. Did you know that ripped someone else's moniker off?"

He laughed. "I like you, you're salty. My kind of girl."

"You wish!" I huffed, "How am I going to get back to the gala now? Ugh! I'm going to have the GCPD crawling up my ass with questions when I get there. Eff my life."

"I could get you there…but it will cost you."

I sighed. "I really don't like where this is going."

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 AM – Outside Kensington Hall<strong>

"What do do you mean 'you have detectives on it', we know who took her, okay? It was The Penguin, we all know where he is! Get your heads out of your asses and bring Nicky back here. Now!" Bryn screamed at Harvey Bullock.

"Bryn this isn't helping. We should let them do their jobs, I'm sure that the GCPD will get her back. Calm down, please." Viola reasoned.

Bryn pouted and crossed her arms. Bruce was talking to Detective Renee Montoya about what was stolen and how the attack occurred. Vicki Vale looked like she couldn't wait to get back to the Gotham Gazette to plaster this whole story on the front page. And Dawn Golden, newly acquainted with the kidnapped victim, looked worried. Commissioner Gordon was going around asking each of the guests if they saw anything out of the ordinary.

The background noise from outside the Hall was silenced when the piercing roar of a sleek red motorcycle raced past the Hall and circled back to park in front of everyone there.

"Damn! That was awesome, let's go again!" I laughed.

"What can I say? It's a sweet ride but I'd bet you'd be better," Red Hood laughed.

I slowly shook my head.

"Now about that payment…"

"Uh, I thought you were joking about that, but whatever. Who do I make the check out to-"

"Oh, no. Not that kind of payment. I'll catch you later, Princess." He said, then revved his engine and sped off into onto the road.

I could feel my face turning red, while I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip.

"Miss Wayne, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Commissioner Gordon said behind me.

I spun around to see that my friends and the guests of the charity gala had all witnessed my little exchange that I had with Red Hood.

"Sure, but just for the record, he gave me a ride over here. I don't know him like that, in fact, we just met a couple of hours ago." Nicole said.

* * *

><p><strong>March 21 - 3:00 AM – Wayne Manor<strong>

I don't know why Bruce is grilling me. I'm the one who got kidnapped, he should be dressed as Batman and yelling at The Penguin. It's not like I asked to be taken by his goons, I was acting like a normal civilian. Like I didn't know that my uncle was Gotham City's Dark Knight.

"You could have been killed! I will not allow another family member to die under my watch, not while I can prevent it." Bruce shouted.

"That's it! I was kidnapped not maimed or murdered, just kidnapped. You should stop trying to hide behind your childhood, okay? You lost your parents, boo hoo, you are not the only person on Earth who that's happened to. You can't stand there and lecture me about something that was not in my control."

I took a deep breath and continued, "If you would have been honest with me from the get go and trained me like you have Dick, we wouldn't be having this argument. You can stand there and yell all you want but in the end this whole mess is on you. Instead of finding a way to slip out and become Batman, you decided to watch over your gold digging girlfriend instead of civilians."

"I couldn't get away!" He growled.

"A likely story! You're the goddamn Batman, there isn't anything you can't do but when Vale is involved your head goes to mush. And over that media whore…pathetic!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call her that?"

"Why shouldn't I? Do you know what will be plastered all over the front page of the newspaper this morning? It won't be that I was abducted or that the gala was robbed. It will be about me hitching a ride with Red Hood while everyone else was "worried" about me. That's what your girlfriend is going to write about!"

"We were worried about you and then you showed up on the back of Red Hood's motorcycle. How did you expect me to react?"

"You don't act this way when other costumed heroes save me, so what's the big deal?" I asked.

"He's not a hero, he is a criminal and it doesn't look good to the Police or to a judge when you're currently a murder suspect!"

"Oh my god! Please stop acting like you care, okay? You're afraid that if you don't have me under surveillance twenty-four hours a day, you're somehow going to lose control over me. Well I've got news for you: You never had any to begin with! I let you put me under a curfew, I don't have to follow it and for the most part I don't. Because you're a control freak," I said, turning to walk out of Bruce's study.

I slammed the door and angrily went to my room. I really hate my life.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 AM – Wayne Enterprises<strong>

I was seated at my desk outside Mr. Fox's office scoffing at my true prediction about Vale's newspaper article when my phone rang.

"Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Fox's office, how may I help you?"

"Be ready to suit up at eight o'clock tonight. Don't be late," Bruce growled and hung up.

_Well I guess someone is still mad at me…wait, what?_

I quickly dialed Alfred, maybe he could make sense of what Bruce meant by meeting him tonight. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Wayne Manor-"

"Alfred you don't have to be proper for me, we're family. What does Bruce mean by 'suit up'? I have no idea."

"Miss Nicole, that's what I was trying to tell you this morning before you rushed out the door. I have your uniform ready for you, Miss Nicole, Master Bruce already had a costume made for you," Alfred replied calmly.

"Well I'll be damned," I smirked, setting the phone back on its cradle and lounging back in my chair.

It looks like Gotham's criminals have a new crusader to worry about.


End file.
